The Love Game
by Kenat-sama
Summary: Solo cuentas con una sola vida en este juego, recuerda...no hay puntos de guardado. Tu tendrás crear tus propios eventos, y no habrá forma de pararlos... Para tu comodidad podrás contar con la asistencia de dos de nuestras asesoras. Pero eso si una vez iniciado el juego, no hay vuelta atrás ni opción de Reinicio. Dime...¿Aceptas los términos y condiciones del juego del amor?
1. ¡Amor a primera partida!

Holaaaaaaa! Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que no eh estado publicando aquí con negitoro… Asi que realmente ¡Estoy feliz que este proyecto este saliendo a la luz!

Es mi primer Fic largo de esta pareja que adoro…y bueno…entiendan si no sale tan bien(?) Sin embargo me esforzare en esto…(:

Hay mucho que decir, pero sinceramente esa no es mi forma de trabajar aquí ¿No?

Yeeeep! Comentarios bobos, largos y randoms de mi, al final! xD

¡Vamos a la lectura!

ANOTACIONES:

Dialogo

" " Pensamientos

*Aclaraciones al final

Oh y una cosa, cuando vean la palabra PFP es igual a PSP (si la playstation portable, todo mundo ya sabe que es xD)

Etto….asi y como siempre ¡Perdonen mis mileeeees de falta de ortografía! –Enserio, no soy buena en esto xD casi me da un infarto cuando el profe de comunicación dijo que en su examen te bajaba 1 punto por cada falta de ortografía….sinceramente pensé: "Estoy jodida(?)"

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Vocaloid no me pertenece! Si fuera así….tendría mucho dinero para mandarme hacer un anime de ellos con puro negitoro 3

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

El sol estaba ocultándose, tiñendo de un bello naranja la tarde…. Dos figuras se divisaban en un pequeño parque….

-¿Esas flores son para mí? Y-yo etto...n-no debiste molestarte- la chica pelirosa bajo la mirada con un sonrojo evidente.

-No es ninguna molestia, al contrario sería un honor para mí si las aceptarás- su acompañante le tendió la mano con el ramo de rosas…

-G-gracias...son hermosas- aspiro el delicioso aroma que emanaba… Era relajante.

-No tan hermosas como tú-

El sonrojo volvió aún más fuerte a su cara y una brisa paso revolviendo su cabello rosa...realmente era la chica más linda que conocía...esos ojos cafés mirándole atentamente...esa mirada que siempre le lograba un vuelco al corazón...justo como ahora...ya era tiempo de decirle…

-Sabes Ruka...me gust...-

-¡MIKUUUU ANIMAAAAL!, ¡DEJA ESE MALDITO JUEGO!, ¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE A LA ESCUELAAA!- El ruido sordo de algo cayendo rompió la pequeña burbuja de felicidad en la que se encontraba.

-¡Rin!, ¡Joder!, ¡Es la tercera puerta del mes! Argg y no se te ocurra prender la lu... Arggh-

Dicho y hecho el interruptor fue prendido dejando a la vista la habitación...

O eso era lo que se decía que era... Múltiples posters rosados adornaban las paredes, la ropa desparramada junto con la basura regada en el suelo, la consola de videojuegos prendida y la chica de anteojos y cabello aguamarina tirada a un lado quejándose...

Si...esta era la habitación de Miku.

-Te dije que no la prendieras, sabes que amo estar a oscuras- se quejó de nuevo...

-Ahaja, lo que sea, hoy es nuestro primer día de clases ¡Y tú jugando un videojuego como si nada! ¿Enserio que pasa contigo? Quiero llegar temprano ¡Así que vístete ya!-

-Suspiro- Ya va, ya va... Y no es solo un videojuego -murmuro molesta por lo bajó.

Con pereza se dirigió al baño poniéndose su típico pantalón de mezclilla y alguna blusa azul limpia que encontró por ahí, tomo su suéter gris con capucha y miro al espejo.

"Presentable" se dijo así misma pero su cabello aquamarina hecho un desastre, sus ojeras totalmente marcadas y su piel tan pálida decían otra cosa.

Se lavó la cara para despertar "Si tranquila todo estará bien... sólo pensemos que hoy que es el inicio de una nueva partida." se tranquilizó a si misma.

-¡Miku joder! ¡Apúrate!- la rubia ahora le gritaba desde la entrada, sí que tenía prisa

-Ya voy caray, -suspiro- Ya me voy Ruka, volveré pronto amor- apago la consola, cerró la puerta tras de sí y corrió hacia Rin que aún gritaba con molestia...

Pff este iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Así que cuando vas a dejar tu obsesión por ese maldito juego Miku? - dijo la pequeña rubia a su lado mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Ella simplemente volteó su mirada en la ventana y acomodo sus lentes con pereza

-Nunca, y no le digas maldito juego, no me gusta que le digas a Ruka así-

-"Ruka" solo es un personaje de videojuego, deberías dejar de hablar de ella como si fuera un ser vivo real-

-Para mí Ruka es importante y real...-

-Miku ya habíamos hablado de esto, sabes que yo acepto todos tus hobby's raros pero tal vez deberías...-

-Rin ahora no.- sentenció mientras sacaba su PFP para jugar. No quería oír otra vez la misma charla, ella misma se la sabia de memoria y estaba harta.

Su acompañante suspiro -Haaa, nunca cambias-

No era que le fastidiará la rubia, porque sabía que tenía razón, sus hobby's eran raros, claro...porque... ¿Qué chica es normal cuando se la pasa jugando Juegos de citas? Bueno incluso sería pasable si sólo jugara los de chicas, en las que miles de bishonen aparecen antes tus ojos.

Pero ella no.

A ella no le bastaba eso.

Ella incluso jugaba los dedicados a chicos.

Si. Ella jugaba a conquistar a miles de chicas hermosas...

¿Que sí era lesbiana? Nah ni ella lo sabía, tampoco es como si tuviera la apariencia de haber tenido novio o novia antes, ella solo se sentía atraída por las chicas y chicos de los juegos… así que bueno sinceramente...no podía saber que era.

'Tal vez eres bisexual' dijo una vez Rin.

Tal vez...daba igual lo que era, ella solo tenía ojos para sus videojuegos y para Ruka.

¿Que quien era Ruka?

'Ella es la chica perfecta, es el amor de mi vida' le comento una vez a la Kagamine.

'Solo es un juego' su amiga con molestia le contesto.

Bueno...tal vez eso era verdad, pero la Hatsune no podía evitarlo...desde la primera vez que vio a Ruka...

Pff fue amor a primera partida.

-FLASH BACK-

Era un típico sábado para ella, estando en la tienda de videojuegos mirando los nuevos juegos que podría disfrutar, la canasta en su mano apenas contenía dos cajas: _Kana imouto _y _love hina advance. _Así qué estaba entre los estantes buscando algún otro título para jugar...miro por un instante una caja rosada que sobresalía entre los demás...

-¿Hmmm? ¿Será nuevo? - tomo la caja rosada entre sus manos, en la portada solo aparecía la silueta negra de una chica y el título en letras doradas -¿_The love game_? Qué nombre tan cursi, normalmente en los juegos BxG* no suelen usar títulos así -volteo la caja buscando alguna imagen o algo, más la única frase que sobresalía era: _"El verdadero juego que te enseñara lo que es el amor" _vaya lío, ¿Qué chico compraría algo así? Normalmente los juegos para chicos son algo más...explícitos., por así decirlo, incluso le sorprendía que no mostraran la imagen del personaje principal...ya que esto era lo primero en lo que se fijaban los chicos a la hora de comprar…era bastante inusual ver juegos con ese diseño.

Pero aun cuando pensaba eso, su obsesión era mucho más fuerte ¿Cómo podía dejar algún simulador sin jugar? No. Ella no podía hacerle eso al juego, como buena Gamer de Juegos de Citas ella se había planteado jugar todos los juegos que pudiera ¡Sin discriminar alguno! ¡Ellos merecían ser jugados! Así qué después de mucho pensar, lo termino comprando, después de todo tampoco iba a negar que su curiosidad también le había vencido.

Al llegar a casa prendió la consola de inmediato y se decidió a probar el dichoso juego.

Este comenzó lento, la típica trama de ser un estudiante de secundaria y eso.

Pero todo cambio en el minuto en la que la chica de pixeles apareció en la pantalla

Su largo cabello rosado caí a los costados, su mirada serena, esa sonrisa tranquilizadora...esos ojos cafés que la derretían...era...

Virtualmente Perfecta.

Lo sabía….ella era la indicada.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Sonrió ante el buen recuerdo.

También esa fue la primera vez que se terminó un juego en 3 días.

Pensaras que 3 días era poco tiempo pero para una gamer como Miku en realidad era mucho tiempo, normalmente tenía terminado el juego para el mediodía, pero con Ruka era diferente. Con ella trato lento...sólo para que el juego le durará más...sólo para ver a Ruka más.

Si... era una bobería, se había enamorado de un personaje ficticio, pero no podía evitarlo, esa pelirosa tímida, amable, risueña le había robado el corazón. A partir de ese día se había empezado a comprar sus siguientes Títulos, sus pósters, figuras, estampas...Todo.

Era un amor algo creepy y raro, pero bueno… ella era feliz.

-Nunca dejaras el PFP ¿Eh?- una voz interrumpió su partida y sus pensamientos.

-Nop, jamás...Por cierto Hola Gumi- alzo su mirada para encontrarse con su amiga peliverde sentada enfrente.

-Hola Miku ¿Qué tal esta Ruka?-

-¡Gumi! ¡No le sigas la corriente!- le reprendió Rin

-Ummm...ella está bien...- Gumi era diferente a Rin, ella no le reprendía su obsesión por Ruka, más bien le seguía la corriente. No sabía si era por broma o no, pero cuando Rin le regañaba por eso, ella simplemente contestaba: 'Es un etapa, ya se le pasará' o 'Bueno mientras su obsesión no la lleve a un manicomio todo estará bien'

-¿Enserio? Parece que no te dejo dormir anoche - dijo señalando las ojeras que la aguamarina se traía.

-Oh...bueno...necesitaba un poco de tiempo de calidad con ella, últimamente me dedique a _'Star Project'_ y no a ella. Así qué...bueno...ya sabes-

-Umm- Asintió con la cabeza - En cambio, yo... ¡No pude dormir de los nervios! ¿Lo pueden creer?, ¡Por fin estamos aquí! ¡En la gran universidad Crypton!- sonrió y alzo sus manos energética.

-¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Me siento orgullosa de nosotras! Más de Miku, que quien sabe cómo le hizo para pasar el examen de admisión…- agrego la rubia.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué cruel! ¡Yo puedo esforzarme si lo deseo!- "Y también tenía que esforzarme... Si no entraba en una buena universidad como esta, mis padres no me darían más dinero para mis amados juegos..." Pensó algo deprimida.

-¡Como sea! El caso es que ya estamos aquí, así que ¡Hay que disfrutar nuestra vida universitaria al máximo!-

-¿Cómo lo voy a disfrutar al máximo? Si me va a quitar tiempo para mis amados juegos...- susurro deprimida la Hatsune.

-¡Tu solo piensas en eso! ¡Tienes que ser más social! ¡Ya se! ¡Deberíamos ir a algunas fiestas! ¿No lo crees Gumi? ¡Sería interesante!

-¡Oh si! Podríamos salir con...-

Y la charla de las chicas inicio, charla que no le importaba en lo absoluto a Miku, fastidiada recorrió el salón con la mirada, la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían llegado y platicaban animados sobre sus vacaciones, no hace falta decir que Miku no conocía a alguno. No era del tipo social por si no te habías dado cuenta. Miro hacia una esquina, donde resaltaba una chica pelirroja con peinado de taladro riendo y charlando con otra chica rubia, o eso parecía querer por que la rubia solo prestaba atención a su teléfono, tecleando como loca… a su lado una peligris que se veía que traía una cruda de los mil demonios junto a una castaña que sólo reía. "Lo que hace el alcohol..." Pensó, ella a sus 18 años no era del tipo que gustara el alcohol así que bueno...ella no entendía por qué tanto amor a esa bebida. Del otro lado 3 chicos bastante guapos discutían sobre 'Quien era el más fuerte', el de cabellos morados atado en coleta se había puesto en una típica pelea de 'Fuercitas' con el de tipo de cabello azul, mientras el chico rubio los animaba.

"Podrian ser los típicos 'Playboy's o los típicos idiotas...o los típicos 'PlayBoys Idiotas"

¿Cómo sacaba esas conclusiones tan rápido? Fácil, años de experiencia en videojuegos le habían enseñado a que con solo darle una vistazo a su escenario o a la persona bastaba para saber cuál era su verdadero perfil...su personalidad...

Por ejemplo si observas a la peligris cruda que dice: "No lo volveré a hacer"

Solo le bastaba esa línea, para hacerle saber que no es la primera vez que lo hace y que tampoco será la última, yep era el tipo personaje que aprovecha cualquier ocasión para tomar...justo como la castaña a su lado, ella lucía más energética, lo que le indicaba a Miku que ella si podía sobrellevar la cruda y que en cualquier minuto estaría lista para comenzar de nuevo, era un personaje Fiestero. Sip...sólo un vistazo y una línea le hacían basta para conocer sobre la gente...

Y luego dicen que los videojuegos no son útiles.

"Vaya salón me toco, no hay nada tan interesante para que llame tanto mi atención..."

-Suspiro-

-Mou el profe ha llegado tan rápido, Miku guarda tu maldito PFP o te lo quitan y luego lloras- advirtió la rubia

-Haai...y sólo llore una vez por eso- murmuro con un puchero, y guardo su amado PFP en el bolsillo...haa eso era lo que no le gustaba de la escuela...le quitaba tiempo precioso que podría pasar jugando o con Ruka. Volvió su mirada de nuevo a la ventana...haaa este año sí que iba a ser aburrido.

-Buenos días a todos, soy el Profesor Kiyoteru y realmente espero que nos llevemos bien este año...- El maestro castaño se presentó con amabilidad. -Así qué bueno, díganme... ¿Están emocionados por su primer año en la universidad? –

-Siiiii- contestaron los alumnos, algunos con entusiasmo, otros con desgano

-Me alegra, el hecho de haber llegado hasta aquí, ya los hace grandes ganadores chicos, entrar a esta universidad es muy difícil….nosotros somos los mejores, por eso solo queremos a los mejores…así que asegúrense de aprovechar bien todo este tiempo, déjenme decirle…que estos van a ser los 3 años más importantes de su vida…aprenderán nuevas cosas y conocerán nuevos amigos, enemigos y probablemente podrían toparse también con el amor de su vid…-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Llego tardee!- la voz de una chica agitada se dejó escuchar.

"¿Hmmm? Genial otra persona que me importa en lo más mínimo ha llegado…" pensó la Hatsune aún sin voltear

-Si ya me eh dado cuenta, ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe su tardanza? Ya son incluso 10 min desde que tocaron la campana- el maestro le interrogo.

-Es que...es que yo...-

"Me pregunto qué tipo de excusa usara….

1.-'Me eh quedado dormida'

2.-'Me perdí'

3.-'Estaba tan nerviosa por mi primer día de clases que me equivoque de salón' "

-Estaba tan nerviosa por mi primer día de clases que me equivoque de salón, enserio lo siento- la voz dulce se disculpo.

"Hmmm siguiendo esa ruta…Entonces lo que sigue umm…será que sonreirá 'tiernamente' y los chicos empezaran a suspirar"

Dicho y hecho la misteriosa chica sonrió avergonzada robando miles de suspiros de sus compañeros

-Uhm esa no debería ser excusa, deberías fijarte bien de tus horarios.- El profesor le reprendió

-P-pero sensei…yo realmente…lo siento- susurro avergonzada

"Buena actuación chica misteriosa, seguro ahora el profe como idiota te dejara pasar"

-Suspiro- Está bien...puedes pasar.- El profe Kiyoteru pronuncio rendido

-¡Gracias sensei!-

"Haaa claro y yo tuve que dejar mis amados juegos para venir temprano y evitar que me dejaran afuera…mientras otra chica por ser… no sé, ¿linda?, puede entrar a la hora que se le plazca….igual que un juego de citas, nada cambia pff " dirigió su mirada desinteresada hacia el frente… "Tomando en cuenta todo lo que ha dicho, seguro que esa chica es otra de las tantas superficiales y tonta…."

Abrió los ojos sorprendida..

¿Qué?

Limpio sus anteojos para asegurarse que no estaba soñando.

Porque si era así... bueno sinceramente no podría saber si podría considerarlo un buen sueño o una pesadilla….solo estaba segura de algo…

No quería despertar.

Porque ella estaba ahí.

-Ruka...-susurro.

Rin y Gumi la miraban, esperando su reacción...más ella solo podía estar en shock, claro... tú también lo estarías si en este momento vieras al amor de tu vida ficticio cobrar vida...

Si...ahí estaba...parada en la puerta de la clase una chica con el cabello rosa, la figura esbelta y bien formada, con esa sonrisa refrescante...ahí estaba Ruka en carne y hueso.

La chica pelirosa paseaba la mirada buscando a alguien hasta que detuvo la mirada en dirección a Miku, entonces se dio cuenta del cambio...

-¿Ojos azules...?- No, esa no era su Ruka, ella no tenía esos ojos cafés que le gustaba, lo tenía azules...pero eso sí, eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún los consideraba irresistibles.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí estas!- la chica camino hacia su dirección mientras el corazón de Miku se aceleraba a cada paso... ¿Acaso esta chica le estaba hablando a ella? Más y más pasos, incluso podía sentir como toda la sangre se le iba a la cara por la emoción. Se preguntaba si alguien podía escuchar su corazón latir fuertemente, ella sentía que este saldría de su lugar en cualquier momento...

-¡Ahí estas Lily! No vuelvas a dejarme en el pasillo, eso es cruel, hay demasiados estudiantes- murmuro mientras se sentaba a lado de una chica de cabellera larga y rubia.

-Jajaja lo siento, no creí que te perdieras con facilidad- le contesto.

-Silencio ahí - el profesor las regaño - Empecemos la clase por favor, no necesito más contratiempos

-Haaaai- contestaron ambas y el profesor Kiyoteru inicio de nuevo con su clase.

"Haaaa" Miku dejo escapar un suspiro y recostó su cabeza en el escritorio...

"Que idiota, ¿cómo voy a pensar que una extraña va a venir a saludarme así como así?

Pero...pero...es igual a Ruka..."

Alzo la mirada hacia donde estaba la chica, quien parecía concentrada en la clase, tomando apuntes y frunciendo el ceño cuando no entendía algo.

"Es tan jodidamente linda...justo como Ruka...pero de carne y hueso...mucho mejor...me pregunto cómo sería...como sería...b-besarla" el sonrojo volvió a su cara, "demonios no debería estar pensando esto, ni se cuál es su verdadero nombre"

Y así se fue el tiempo en clases, Miku abobada viendo a su 'Ruka' teniendo miles de pensamiento como '¿Que le gustara? ¿El chocolate también será su postre favorito como Ruka? ¿Le gustaran los puerros? ¿A que olerá su Cabello? '

Mientras tanto Rin y Gumi se daban miraban preocupadas...sabían que Miku ya había recibido el flechazo Ruka...y ahora con esta nueva desconocida las cosas podrían irse de mal a peor si no manejaban bien la obsesión de Miku, ya sabes... no querían que su amiga fuera a la cárcel por 'intento de violación' .

La campana sonó anunciando el receso sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos

-Hmm ¿Vamos por algo para comer no crees Luka? - la rubia 'Lily' le dijo a su amiga...

-Ok, igual tengo hambre...me pregunto que venderán de bueno aquí- y ambas salieron por la puerta.

"Espera... ¿Luka? Are you fucking kidding me? ¿Hasta el mismo nombre? B-bueno no era el mismo nombre...era parecido... pero esto ya es una coincidencia demasiada loca..."

-Tierra llamando a Miku, tierra llamando a Miku, responda- Rin agitaba su mano tratando de traerla a la realidad

-Rin...Gumi...ustedes también la vieron ¿Verdad?...ella es real...-

-Yeah la vimos, pero Miku...tu sabes esa chica...sólo es una coincidencia...-la peliverde agrego

-Incluso se llama Luka... ¿saben que significa esto? ¡Kami-sama por fin escucho mis plegarias y me mando a una Ruka! - dijo con sus ojos brillando a través de los anteojos ignorando totalmente a sus amigas.

-Houston tenemos un problema- agrego la rubia.

-Haa mira Miku, sabes que yo acepto tu obsesión con Ruka, pero esto es más serio...estamos hablando de una persona REAL que no necesito decirte que NO conoces- le dijo con tono severo Gumi

-AÚN no conozco, p-podría intentarlo...-

-Pero vamos, la probabilidad de que esa chica sea lesbiana o bisexual son muy bajas-

-¿Ehhh? ¿Porqueeee?-

-Bueno ¿Que no viste? Desprendía toda esa aura 'Heterosexual' a su alrededor- añadió la Kagamine

-P-pero... -

-Suspiro- Haa Aquí el problema real es... Que mira...ella no es Ruka,

Ruka es personaje de videojuego y Luka es...es...umm una desconocida, no son la misma persona, entiende eso-

-Una opinión madura viniendo de Rin-

-Cállate Gumi - la miro molesta

-Pero...ahh ¿Que probabilidades hay de que encuentre alguien así? ¡Te lo diré! ¡De una en un millón!- volvio a interrumpir la chica aquamarina

-Eso o puedes ver esa probabilidad cada vez que vas a una de tus convenciones y te encuentras a una cosplayer-

-Esto es diferente...es decir esto es más...-

-¿Raro?-

-Natural...haaa necesito pensar- dejo caer su cabeza en el escritorio

Gumi y Rin se miraron preocupadas entre si y suspiraron…

Algo les decía que saldría algo raro de todo esto.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tic Tac….Tic Tac…El reloj pasaba lentamente torturando a los estudiantes….Como siempre.

Pero parecía que en los Viernes era peor ¿No crees?, parecía que todas las horas se hacían mas lentas…parecía que conspiraban para torturar mas a los estudiantes….Tic Tac Tic Tac.

La pequeña Hatsune suspiro exasperada….

"Apenas una semana…"

"Apenas una semana que eh pasado observando a Ruk…Luka" Sacudio su cabeza y volvio su mirada hacia esa pelirosa…

Cada vez creía que se veía mas linda, y ahora la conocía…bueno…no tanto así…

Pero ahora gracias a haber insistido a Rin y Gumi –sus queridas amigas sociales- había logrado conocerla….

"Bueno solo le dije hola…" lamento en su cabeza, haa ¿Porque demonios tenia que ser dificil?

-FLASHBACK-

Despues de mucho pensar…y de demasiados sermones de parte de sus amigas, las tres chicas habian llegado a un acuerdo con Miku:

Seria amiga de Luka.

Al menos eso si se lo permitian…no querian que Miku apresurara las cosas asi como asi, pero no podian negarle que sea su amiga, ademas de que querian confiar en su autocontrol…aclaro…querian enserio confiar.

Sus amigas no eran tan malas…y al parecer sus compañeros tampoco.

Mientras ella estaba jugando al PFP, la rubia empezo a hacerse amiga de los chicos esos…."Los Playboy's Idiotas" como le decia la aquamarina, parecian divertidos aunque casi no hablaba con ellos…lo poco que les escuchaba de sus conversaciones le habian hecho llegar a esa conclusion.

Por otro lado su amiga peliverde había empezado a socializar mas con esa chica "Lily"…lo cual fue muy beneficioso para ella…

-¡Y esta de aquí es mi amiga Miku Hatsune!- Gumi la presento de manera energetica ante la rubia.

- Un gusto Hatsune-san – Lily sonrio amablemente

- U-uh p-puedes llamarme Miku e…e...igualmente es un gusto- La chica contesto nerviosa, eso de agregar nuevos amigos a su lista de contactos era cansado…todo era mas facil en internet o en los juegos…que con solo saber su Nickname tendria acceso a toda su información.

-Ara~Ara~ Lily ¿Ya estas buscando remplazarme conociendo nuevos amigos? - La pelirosa apareció derepente sonriente y radiante….

-Jajaja jamas, pero conocer nuevas personas no me va a matar-

-Uh ¿Y que tal si esa persona nueva es un asesino? - Luka agrego con tono dramatico

-Jajaja no creo que Hats…-Miku-san sea un asesino ¿Verdad Miku? –

-¿Miku-san...? –Dirigió su mirada a la aludida – Oh…¡Hola Miku-san! Yo soy Luka Megurine, gusto en conocerte–

La llamo casi tan familiarmente logrando que la chica se sonrojara…

"Me llamo por mi nombre….me llamo por mi nombre…. ¡Oh dios! ¡Que lindo se escucha mi nombre dicho por ella! Espera….ya pase mucho rato sin hablar…¡Carajo! ¡Rapido ¡Di algo! ¡Recuerda! ¡La primera impresión lo hace todo!"

-H-hola Megurine-san – fue lo unico que pudo decir, nerviosa se puso a jugar con el psp en sus manos y oculto su mirada sonrojada debajo de su capucha….

-Puedes decirme Luka también, si quieres claro.-

-Umm- asintió con la cabeza…-Luka-san…- susurro feliz.

-FINFLASHBACK-

"Si….pero que buena 'Primera Impresión' ¡Bien hecho Miku!" pensaba con pesimismo… "Haaa A partir de eso, no hemos establecido otra conversación…" Suspiro y miro de nuevo a la pelirosa….

Bueno…a decir verdad siempre se la quedaba viendo 'disimuladamente', siempre la observaba…cuando hablaba con todos, cuando prestaba atencion en clase, cuando estaban en educación fisica….siempre.

De tanto observar había aprendido algunas cosas sobre ella… habia aprendido que Ruk…Luka era…

una persona bastante activa, le encantaban los deportes y demas;

era muy linda, su cabello parecía sacado de comercial de shampoo y olia a Cerezos; también era muy social, se llevaba con todos en la clase; y su alegria era tan contagiosa, era tan responsable que entregaba todas sus tareas y salia excelente, lindisima.., amable con todos…¿Habia mencionado ya que era linda?

"Es perfecta…

Es la protagonista ideal de todo juego de citas…

Es tan…Ruka."

-DIIIIIIIIIIIIING DIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-

La campana sono al fin, anunciando el mejor mensaje del mundo a los estudiantes….

-¡LIBERTAAAAD! - Gritaron unos con jubilo mientras salian corriendo por la puerta…y otros tomaban su mochila ya lista para seguirles.

Poco a poco el salon fue vaciándose…

"Seran universitarios pero siguen actuando igual que unos adolescentes, aunque igual no lo negare… me alegra por fin que sea viernes"

-¡Mikuuuu! – Gumi le grito para llamar su atención.

-¿Que pasa? – contesto con desgano

-Lo mismo me pregunto, pareces mas perdida de lo normal-

-Eso….estaba pensando…chicas sobre Ruk…-

-Luka- le corrigió Rin

-Si…eso…-

-¿Que hay con "Luka"? - Pregunto con cautela la rubia

-Estaba pensando…que tal vez podria…ya sabes….tratar…con ella…-

-Ya tratas con ella, Gumi te la presento-

-Si…Aunque Miku, solo le has dicho "H-hola" en todo lo que va de la semana, vaya si que eres timida-

-Ughh y-ya se, p-pero….yo me refiero a tratar de….ya sabes…ser mas que su amiga…-

-Miku ya habiamos hablado de esto… y bueno, esto es mas serio…-

-¡Pero habiamos hablando antes de que la conociera! Y…y Bueno ya la conoci- se defendió la Hatsune

-¿Necesito recalcar el "solo le has dicho hola"? Eso no es conocerla.- le recordó Gumi

-Y dudo que le llegue a gustar alguien como tu…-

-¡Hey!¡Hey! Tampoco seas tan ruda con ella Rin!

-Estoy tratando de bajarla de las nubes! No me ayudes tanto!

-Chicas…-

-Bueno, pero ¡Existen mejores formas de hacerlo!-

-¡Deja de ponerle las cosas tan faciles Gumi! ¡Solo estoy tratando de protegerla!

-¿Estas insinuando que yo no? osea ¿Que tipo de madre me crees para no querer proteger a mi hija?-

-¡Una muy mala!

-¡Tu eres el mal padre Rin!

"-Suspiro- Genial, lo que me faltaba…Mamá Gumi y Papa Rin peleando de nuevo…"

-Chicas….-

-¡¿QUEE?!- Ambas gritaron irritadas

-Ah etto….hay les hablan. - señalo a una chica de cabello azulado que miraba con timidez

-Etto, etto…Gumi-san, Rin-san…l-las vine a buscar para ir al club-

-Jaja cierto el club, se nos estaba olvidando jeje. - rio nerviosa la ojiverde- Ya vamos Aoki-chan-

-Te has salvado por ahora…Nos tenemos que ir, pero…queremos que en verdad pienses seriamente sobre lo que has dicho…el amor no es como uno de tus videojuegos, y si lo fuera…..bueno, no seria facil- la Kagamine le advirtio

-Exacto, tienes que pensar si realmente quieres darle "Start" a esto… -suspiro- Hablaremos saliendo del club, ¿Ok? ¡Ya sabes donde nos vemos siempre! ¡Byeee! –Gumi se despidió y salio corriendo hacia su destino, dejando sola a Miku…

Haaa al final de todo el griterio, no habian llegado a nada…y ahora tenia que esperarlas todo un buen rato hasta que salieran de su club….y eso solo para escuchar otro sermón… haa Bueno al menos tendría tiempo para jugar, dirigió sus pies hacia el mejor que conocía para esto…

La biblioteca.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Estúpidas Rin y Gumi, ¿Ellas qué van a saber de amor verdadero?"

La chica maldijo como por 5 vez en la hora aun sin dejar de jugar un poco de _lovely juliet._

¿Qué si jugaba mucho? Bahh ella iba a jugar todo el tiempo que queria y la universidad no le iba a quitar eso, aunque hubiera preferido traérse alguno de los títulos de Ruka.

Haaa de nuevo en su mente apareció esa chica "Luka..."

No negaba lo que decían sus amigas, era verdad...Ruka y Luka eran diferentes personas. Pero...es que...aaah eran tan parecidas, el cabello, la mirada, la personalidad…

Era extraño...según los antecedentes y la experiencia de Videojuegos que Miku tenía le indicaban que algo estaba mal, su instinto de gamer de citas le decia que algo no calzaba con Luka….¿Pero que era? – negó con la cabeza- Nada, debe ser una bobería…ella era tan Rukamente Perfecta…tan real…

'_Si te encuentras con un evento demasiado bueno para ser verdad, eso probablemente sea una trampa o veneno'_

Las palabras de su Maestro Keima* aparecieron en su mente, Oh ¿Quién era Keima? Keima era el dios de los juegos de cita, y decirlo dios no era una exageración; ya que ese chico castaño de anteojos había logrado a sus 17 años de edad había logrado más de 450 conquistas…pensar que Miku no llevaba ni la mitad a sus 18 era deprimente para ella, en todo caso el chico tenía una página en internet en donde publicaba consejos sobre los juegos, consejos que le habían sido siempre útiles…el chico siempre tenía razón…

"No, Keima-sensei, esta vez tienes que estar equivocado ya que no puede ser una trampa, esto es una dulce y hermosa realidad…"

¡Dios! Haaa enserio que… ¡Tenía que intentarlo con ella al menos! Es decir si de la nada el amor de tu vida ficticio cobrara vida... ¿No harías tú lo mismo? No intentarías... Ya sabes... ¿Conquistarlo? Es obvio que sí. Eso es lo que no entendían Rin y Gumi

-Jajaja si, espérame afuera, necesito ir a buscar un libro para la tarea…-escucho unos pasos acercarse...alguien estaba cerca y si sus sospechas eran ciertas era justo la persona que más quería ver...se levantó con sigilo…

"¿Será que...?" Miro escondida entre los estantes a su nueva compañera ojiazul que se estiraba para tomar el libro entre sus manos.

"Que linda...haaa ojalá pudiera ser ese libro..."

-¡Te ha llegado un e-mail nuevo, querido master! –El PFP de Miku sono, rompiendo el silencio del lugar "Mierda, mierda, mierdaaa"

-Hmmm- la chica pelirosa camino hacia ella con una sonrisa-

-Gulp- Miku trago con miedo... no había forma de esconderse.

La habían descubierto. –H-hola-

-¿Tu otra vez?- Le dijo irritada Luka mientras su sonrisa era remplazada por un ceño fruncido.

-¿E-eh? L-luka-san y-yo- el tono de voz que uso con ella realmente la había confundida, no sabía que decir-

-Y tampoco me digas Luka-san-

-P-pero tú dijiste qu…-

-Solo lo dije porque estaba Lily, pero mientras te dirijas a alguien como yo, deber ser con un "Luka-sama"-

Miku estaba en shock…enserio… ¿Quién era esta chica?

-Escucha Hatsune, yo soy una bello angel con todos…asi que te pido de buena gana que dejes de estarme espiando ¿Si?-

-Y-yo...-

-Y no creas que no me di cuenta que no me dejas de ver en todo el dia, iuggg es...perturbante e irritante, puedo fingir con los demás, pero tu mirada sobre mi enserio me está enfermando- frunció el ceño de nuevo

-E-etto y-yo- tartamudeaba la chica aguamarina quería decir algo en su defensa pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca

-Hmm ¿Y qué es esto? -tomo la PFP en sus manos, viendo en la pantalla la escena de una chica de cabello naranja….que estaba en ropa interior…junto con otra chica.

"Genial Miku, mejor segunda impresión no pudiste tener"

-Argg ósea qué aparte de acosadora y otaku….Eres una pervertida lesbiana.

Qué asco - tiro el Psp al suelo tal basura.

_-_¡Heeey! Aún no había guardado mi partid...-

-Escúchame bien chica rara - le dijo la ojiazul con el tono más frío que Miku había escuchado…- No quiero que se me pegue tu rareza, las chicas hermosas como yo, no necesitábamos de eso... Así qué deja de estar mirándome y aléjate lo más que puedas de mi friki. - La empujo con violencia y se alejó como si nada.

-¿Luka? ¿Paso algo? Se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte - la voz de "Lily" sonaba cerca

-Jajaja nada malo, solo que se me cayeron unos libros - el tono inocente que usaba no era nada parecido a la persona que había escuchado hace unos minutos...

La puerta de la biblioteca se cerró, Miku solo pudo caer de rodillas y tomar su amada PFP

"WTF? ¿Pero qué demonios había pasado?"

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que no tenía tiempo ni para pensar...

A ver...recapitulemos todos los eventos que han pasado:

En su primera semana de clases se había topado con el amor de su vida hecho real...

Se había…enamorado.

Se había roto la pantalla de su amado PFP

Ah y ¡Claro! había descubierto la verdad...

'_Te lo dije'- _Keima-sensei le recordó en su cabeza

"Haa la realidad es solo un mal juego, sensei tenía razón…demasiado bueno para ser verdad…Luka es…. ¿Una máscara? ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta de esto?"

'_Yo nunca me equivoco, chica tonta, debiste escucharme"-_el joven Katsuragi añadio

Haaa ¿Entonces cómo debería sentirse ahora...?

Es como si alguien desde los cielos le dijera:

_"Bien, quieres la chica, toma a la chica...ah pero sólo un pequeño detalle, le cambie un poquillo la persona y no es el dulce que esperas sino una piraña doble cara, have fun!" _

Kami-sama sí que era un troll, pero extrañamente un brillo nuevo apareció en sus ojos, se acomodó el puente de los anteojos con el dedo.

¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que se iba a rendir tan fácil? Nah...Al contrario esto de una forma la había motivado más... ¡A Miku Hatsune nadie le decía que no! ¡Al diablo lo que dijeran Gumi y Rin! Ella ya había tomado una decisión...después de todo se había dado cuenta que Kami-sama le había dado un gran objetivo...

'Conquistar a Luka en modo leyenda.'

¡Perfecto! ¡Con lo que le encantaban los retos!

Sonrió de forma retadora….Si…esto definitivamente iba ser el juego más emocionante y divertido de su vida.

* * *

Ah claro primero que nada:

ACLARACIONES;

*Juegos GXB = GIRL X BOY

*Su maestro Keima= Es Keima Katsuragi del anime The world only Knows xD

Otra cosa, todos los títulos de videojuego que pongo…no me pregunten…sinceramente no les eh jugado…pero si, si son de juegos de citas tanto de chicos y chicas –eh investigado pues-

AHORA SI; curiosidades (?) (osea las tonterías que la autora quiere escribir por que esta loca y sha)

1.-¿Cómo se me ocurrio esta tontería(?)?

Jajaja simplemente una tarde estaba observando imágenes de Luka (ya que es mi vocaloid favorito) y pensé: ¡Caray! ¡Que linda se ve! ¡Creo que si Luka fuera real, si me hago Bisexual por ella!(?) JAJAAJAJA si :/c pensamiento normales que tiene uno ¿no? Pero pensé…Sin embargo Crypton nunca ha definido una personalidad, somos los fans la que lo hacemos….¿Con que personalidad vendría Luka? Y si no viene como la dulce persona…¿Aun la querríamos? Asi que pensé ¿Qué pasaría si meto a Miku en esta situación? Eso fue todo xD

2.- Este Fic se me ocurrio mucho tiempo antes que "1908 palabras de amor" pero no la había desarrollado…aun no quería publicar un fic largo….incluso aunque enserio tenia ganas de hacerlo…me forze a escribir el one-shot –pero no me arrepiento de ello-

3.-Originalmente el borrador de esto solo eran 9 hojas, pero sentí que todo pasaba muy rápido y al final termine agregándole hasta que sean 15….Ps me mato(?)

4.-Sinceramente no estaba segura de subirlo –y aun no lo estoy- pero ya esta hecho…ya tenia escrito las 9 hojas y pensé que seria una pena desperdiciarlas…una historia fue hecha para ser leida ¿no?

5.-Enserio Amo a Luka xD En todos los fanfic's negitoro's no me importa que sea la mala o la buena, siempre es taaaaan Luka que la adoro, asi que no pude decidirme por cual de las dos poner…Claro dos personalidades son mejor que una(?) ok no

6.-Este fic igual fue influenciado por el anime The world god onl knows por eso aparece Keima…el anime va de un gamer que al igual que Miku le fascina los juegos de citas –solo para chicos- y literalmente solo le gustan las chicas de los juegos, si ha conquistado a muchas…en los videojuegos, pero todo cambia cuando una chica demonio llega a su vida y tendrá que conquistar chicas reales, claro con su propio método gamer….Metodo que seguirá Miku.

7.-Queria poner la imagen de portada ya, pero no tengo para dibujarla Q_Q por que eso quiero, pero si no publicaba esto hoy, no lo hacia nunca; mañana debo estudiar y luego sigue la uni que no me deja descansar -Hablando de la uni, culpenla a ella si tardo siglos en actualizar, enserio- sin embargo bueno, espero poder tenerla ya lista para el capitulo 2 xD

8.-Esto de las curiosidades ya se hizo largo xD

PREGUNTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA:

Si el amor de su vida ficticio –en este caso de Vocaloid- ¿Qué harian?

Al igual que Miku….¿Intentarian conquistarl ?

Bueno eso es todo (:

Si le ha gustado el fic o gusta dejar una bella critica constructiva no dude en apretar el hermoso,precioso y pachonchito(?) botón de review y dejen su opinión :D

Me voy! Esto se hace largo! Realmente tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda xD si es que la Uni se atreve a dejar a respirar :C –sigh- al menos les eh dejado un buen capitulo largo esta vez jaja…

Bueno ya…

Chao Chao~~~


	2. ¿Iniciamos la conquista?

Hola…-viene con ojeras por haberse echado 60 capítulos del manga de TWGOK- ¡No me arrepiento de nada! ¡De nadaaa! Okay tal vez enloquecí un poco (?)

Bueno….no voy a hablar mucho aca…xD solo quiero decirlo que todos sus Favs, Follows y Reviews me hacen la escritora de pacotilla más feliz del mundo :33 osh! Jajaja ok ya xD

Ps mi comentarios bobos, cortos y randoms iran al final, Pero sus sensuales reviews los responderé aca porque quiero hacerlos sufrir y leer hasta lo último...(?) nahh mentira xD solo lo hago porque sí.

**Kotobuki Meiko**: ¡Me alegro que te haya dado tanta risa! –Algo me dice que este capítulo igual lo hara xD- Y bueno me alegro que no sea la única que crea eso de Luka –Esa pelirosa nos seduce a todos con su mirada, yo lo sé (?)- Jajaja y con lo otro bueno, es un buen anime así que te lo recomiendo (: pero bueh, jaja ¿Así de tímida con Luka serias al final? Bueno a quien engaño, yo igual xD

**Nelsykp:** Jajaja obvio todas las amamos, pero… ¡Las amamos más juntas a ese par aqua y rosa! Asi que entiendo lo de los fanfics jaja "Negitoro aquí, Negitoro aca, ¡Nelsykp te saludara!" Lo siento no pude evitar pensar en eso xDD –Perdona, tengo problemas mentales (?)- jajaja yo me eh leído Fanfics Negitoro hasta en francés –traductor pls- y hay varios bastantes buenos así que I know that feel….todo el negitoro es bello.

**Fersi Lovedeath:** Que me digan que el Fic es bizarro es un halago (?) En todo caso eso es lo que quería…que sea algo diferente, ya sabes lo novedoso atrae…bueno no. Jajaja sinceramente la duda me gana ¿Qué te imaginaste al leer el summary? Incluso yo sé que deje muchas cosas a la imaginación poniéndolo así, pero tengo curiosidad que habrá pensado xD Ya, Miku da miedo, pero está enamorada ¿Así que podemos permitirle un poco de locura? ¿No? Bueno… Luka desgraciada, incluso siendo una maldita ¡conquista gente! Es el gen Megurine de seguro (?)

Uhhh ni idea de cómo le hará Miku con el modo leyenda, pero bueno toda lucha tendrá su premio al final –o eso espero que le pase a Miku e.e-

JAJAJA nah a lo mejor si se fija en ti Junko, solo que tú no lo quieres intentar como la loquilla de Miku –eso y tu si le tienes más sentido común que esta chica aguamarina masoquista-

**Akira Grit Akaku:** Oww ¡Otra fan de KNZSS! ¡Tu si sabes! Jajaja ya publicaron hasta el 251 o ese es ultimo cap que lei. Yep, La idea de que Kami-nii-sama aparezca de alguna forma ayudando a Miku, aun ronda en mi cabeza, pero aún no se bien como…por mientras va estar en su cabeza regañándola un poco. Por cierto gracias por recordarme el manga, sinceramente no conocía a Kaori porque no tenía computadora y me había atrasado mucho…así que como buen fan me puse a leer de un jalón los 60 capítulos que me faltaban –casi muero(?)- pero me sirvió mucho a decir verdad, fue toda una inspiración y me di cuenta que si… Kaori y Luka son todas unas reinas. Bueno eso me dio material de referencia ¡Así que gracias por eso!  
Oww nunca dije que Miku no tenga un intelecto como el de Keima….es solo que es más floja, pero no te preocupes ya tendrá tiempo para molestar a Luka sobre eso y muchas cosas más….

**LukaMegurineVocaloid03:** Oh si, otro feo y raro fic de Kenat; lo sé, extrañan mis rarezas en fanfictión(?) Jaja bueno 1098 palabras de amor y esto…es muy diferente, además de que después de hacer llorar a todos prometí que lo próximo que escribiría sería más alegre. Jaja demonios xD ¿Sabes dónde vivo? Sabía que no debía dejar que mi amigo publique mi dirección en su Facebook :C ok no jajaja Luka sensual ya tienes otra pretendiente, jajajaja

**CheshireMegurine**: Jajaja yaaay otra chica que conoce TWGOK –Ya no me siento tan sola (?)- Oh por fin alguien que dijo Miku xD todas decían Luka que me preocupaba (?)

Pero bueno Miku también tiene su encanto :3 encanto que tiene que ver Luka .-.

**RO89:** Yo sé que todos quieren ver a Miku así, no les importa que este loca, es que es su encanto natural, solo que Luka aun no lo nota (?) Jajaja venga! :D alguien se compra la historia, jaja pero bueno todos tenemos nuestros lados timidos; y en caso de Miku tendrá que superarlos poco a poco….eso o no avanza.

**Alchemya:** Bueno….hetero, bisexual o asexual, lo que sea; supongo que el verdadero punto de todo esto, es querer a alguien y ya, aunque le digan random xD pero es un buen apodo, que tiene más sentido que el mio xD. Bueh por fin alguien dijo esa razón de 'porque Luka tiene que estar con Miku' apoyo la noción juntas son perfectas, Jajaja creo que concordamos en lo de la personalidad…o al menos es lo primero que me fijo cuando conozco a alguien..

Owww no Alchemya-sensei, Kenat no se ha jugado esos xD Lo intente esta semana pero por un extraña razón me topé con puros Erogames…. Necesito buscar mejor.-.

Miku hecha un desastre y con anteojos, lo sigo diciendo tiene su encanto natural (?) y Mamá Gumi y Papá Rin van a seguir cuidando a su pequeña Miku, es que esta chica no entiende mucho, a lo mejor la tiraron de chiquita (?) Pero buenoooooo Meiko estará bien, solo que aún Miku no la conoce como debe. Jaja no puedo engañar a sensei acerca de Luka; aunque creí que cuando nuestra quería peliaqua empezó a dudar y con las palabras de Keima fácilmente se darían cuenta todos….En fiiiiiin, deséale suerte a Miku en el modo Leyenda, la va a necesitar toda para hacer caer al Boss Luka.

**Alex Kacr:** ¿Pero de que promesa estamos hablando? Hmm pero bueno, la que sea, lamento hacer que la rompas xD Jajaja no te preocupes, la verdad es que si…es mejor tarde que nunca (: además de que el solo hecho de leerlo ya es para mí signo de felicidad. Ajajajaja si esa frase, recuerdo que estaba toda tranquila y de la nada se me ocurrió; termine levantándome con prisas para apuntarla y que no se me olvidara e.e jaja Hmmmm no se, puede ser que Gumi y Lily se lleven bien, o puede ser tu imaginación (?)

**Marilinn:** Jaja si la universidad….-. Bueno hoy les traje actualización porque desapareceré por unas dos semanas (?) ok no sé. Ya, la verdad es que llegados a este punto ya no me ando arrepintiendo de publicarlo xD Owww otro fan de Keima-sama –de nuevo ya no me siento tan sola- y si Elsie…esa chica es amor :3 Jajaja deséale suerte a Miku en esta conquista.

**avemari:** Naah, no te llamare masoquista; a mí también me agrada cuando Luka se hace la malvada, le da más encanto(?) Yah, pero Miku sí que la tiene difícil….deséale suerte…enserio. Jajaja oh bueno espero que tu novia no lea lo de HomuHomu o si no ahora si tendrás a una yandere xD

Yaaaa. Termine todos –casi muero de nuevo(?)- En fin.

ANOTACIONES:

Dialogo

" " Pensamientos

*Aclaraciones al final

_Cursivas_ – Las partes de Keima-sensei

De nuevo, disfrute de la lectura y perdone las faltas de ortografía~

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: VOCALOID no me pertenece –por desgracia- si fuese así…tendría mi propia Luka.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Desapareceré el fin de semana, no me busquen._

La rubia leyó el mensaje de nuevo, el solo verlo… le daba mala espina…. Enserio.

¿Pero qué demonios le sucedía ahora a esta chica?

-¿Qué paso con Miku, Rin? – La peliverde se asomó por un lado curiosa, leyendo el pequeño texto recibido… -Oh…..-

-Sí, 'Oh'-

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado esta vez…? Ni siquiera nos esperó…-

-No lo sé…pero tu recuerdas ¿No?...La última vez que recibimos un mensaje como este, fue cuando….-

-Conoció a Ruka.-

Se miraron preocupadas como por quien sabe cuanta vez a la semana… Ese mensaje realmente solo podía ser…

Un aviso de preparación.

* * *

Mientras en el agujero –mejor conocido como su habitación- la chica aguamarina ahora más motivada que nunca caía rendida sobre su cama.

Bien, iba a conquistar a Luka, eso ya lo sabía.

Aun cuando si fuera por impulso que había llegado a esa conclusión, no se iba a dar vuelta para atrás…ella en verdad quería dar 'Start'.

Pero enserio…

¿Cómo demonios le iba a hacer?

'_No hay que darle tantos rodeos chica tonta, ya has hecho esto antes.' _– Keima-sensei de pronto apareció

"¿Antes? ¡¿Qué carajo?! ¿Qué no me ves? Nunca antes eh tenido que hacer una conquista real…"

'_Pero si lo has hecho en el mundo virtual, si realmente quieres conquistar con éxito, debes aplicar todo lo que has aprendido en este tiempo' _– el chico de anteojos le contesto

Si….su sensei tenía razón, tal vez no era un 'dios' como el, pero sin duda en los juegos de citas era alguien invencible

"Jo… ¿Cómo eh podido dudar de mi capacidad? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo soy una experta conquistando! Solo….solo estaba ocultando mi verdadero potencial… ¡Ya verás Luka! ¡Caerás ante mis encantos! ¡No podrás resistirte a tu verdadero amor!"

Tal vez estaba enloqueciendo, pero una vez más…al tener las cosas más claras; ya sabía cómo debía comenzar:

Jugando Galges*, por supuesto

" Solo es para investigar todo lo que pueda, así… ¡No me tomaras con la guardia baja Ruk..Luka! "

Eso….o solo estaba buscando una excusa para jugar.

Haa…

Un Gamer nunca cambia.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Lo que hace el amor…"

Eso o la chica habían enloquecido ahora así.

30 minutos antes que iniciara las clases, y aun cuando sus ojos contrabajo se mantenían abiertos, aun cuando se estaba muriendo de sueño, aun cuando no había comida nada…

Si, AUN así….ella ya estaba ahí.

En ese salón frio y vacío que no le gustaba.

"En este momento podría estar en casa, tranquila jugando u durmiendo. ¿Qué clase de ser humano llega temprano aquí? Oh claro….el que estoy esperando…"

'_Todo sea por el bien de la conquista.' –_ El de anteojos hablo.

"¿En verdad las conquistas en el mundo real llevan tanto esfuerzo?"

'_No te imaginas cuanto…'_

-Suspiro- Si Rin y Gumi supieran que está charlando con una voz imaginaria en su cabeza, probablemente ya la habrían llevado al manicomio.

Pero claro, ella no estaba enloqueciendo… ¡Ella solo estaba luchando por su amor!

Una lucha que le iba a costar mucho esfuerzo y tiempo de sus amados juegos.

Era tiempo de iniciar enserio.

_Lo primero y lo más esencial en una conquista es:_

_Averiguar todo lo que puedas de tu objetivo. –_Katsuragi le recordó.-

Miro la nota escrita en su PFP, ¿Estaba iniciando bien la conquista no?

Ficha técnica

Nombre: Megurine Luka.

Fecha de nacimiento: 30 de enero

Edad: 19

Sexo: Pues… ¡No! ¡Aun no estoy lista para los R-18!

Es la segunda hija de la prestigiosa Familia Megurine, destacada en piano; ganadora de diversos concursos tanto académicos como deportivos, es admirada por todos debido a su 'encantadora' personalidad.

Comida favorita: El atún (Eso o no le dan otra cosa de comer)

Hobby's ; Cantar y tocar el piano, Leer novelas ligeras, platicar atletismo.

Mejor Amiga: Lily Masuda (¿Sera que la 'rubia' me la quiera sonsacar?)

Le gusta: Los atardeceres, el color azul.

Odia a…: Los otakus, a los pervertidos, ¿Los homosexuales…? (¿Sera homofóbica?) Básicamente me odia a mi ):

'_Aunque claro….deberías tomártelo con más seriedad.' _–Una gota en la cabeza apareció en el personaje imaginario.

Pfff seriedad era su segundo nombre…bueno no. Bien, en todo caso ya tenía anotado todos los datos que había conseguido gracias a su ardua investigación…

Investigación, acoso, es lo mismo.

Escucho unos pasos rompiendo el silencio de la fría mañana y guardo su PFP apurada, bien, estaba segura que su objetivo había llegado…

_Lo segundo más importante en una conquista es la Primera impresión. _–Su sensei le recordó.

"Primera impresión que arruine….y ni hablar de la segunda…"

_Eso es porque eres muy estúpida, bien, tu trabajo en este momento es:_

_¡Arreglar tu primera impresión!'_

La puerta se abrió y ese olor a cerezos que le era tan familiar inundo la habitación.

-Buenos días tontos plebeyos - La pelirosa avanzo en la habitación de forma vanidosa aun si notar que no estaba sola… - Su reina Luka ha llegado.-

-H-hola Luka-sama-

-Ahhhhhh- pego un grito de la sorpresa, y rápidamente su mirada dio con la chica que menos quería ver. – ¿Hatsune….?-

Gruño por lo bajo ¿Qué hacia esta tipa acá? ¿No le había quedado claro que no quería que se le acercara? Se suponía que después de lo del viernes, había asegurado con eso; que no se le acercaría para nada.

-L-luka-sama yo quería…disculparme contigo.- Acomodo sus anteojos nerviosa

-¿Ha?- Alzo una ceja confundida ¿Pero qué…?

-L-la verdad es que…lo eh estado pensando, y creo q-que estuvo muy mal de mi parte el haber estado observándote…-

-Acosándome.-Corrigió la Megurine

-Eso…, lo q-que trato de decir es que…te eh observado p-porque n-note que eres un s-ser tan perfecto, distintos a todos los muggles de la clase….y…bueno…yo s-solo quería ser tu amiga-

Luka se llevó una mano a la mejilla y sonrió tan radiantemente

-Ara~ Ara~ por fin alguien se dio cuenta de mi verdadero valor, si tienes razón, soy perfecta, que te hayas dado cuenta… eso me hace tan feliz-

"¿F-funciono? "

-Hatsune-san sí que es inteligente, es obvio que quieres ser mi amiga; es decir ¿Quién no quiere ser mi amiga?- camino hacia ella hasta acorrarla en la pared –Pero es una lástima…-susurro en su oído- yo no tengo ganas de ser la tuya…-

En un parpadeo, Luka había empujado a Miku a un lado; haciendo que esta última cayera de forma brusca entre varias sillas; dejándola media inconsciente.

"Debi esperármelo…."

-¡Miku-saaan! ¡Ten más cuidado! – La voz dulce de la pelirosa apareció

"Ughh ¿Cambio de actitud?"

-¡Oh! ¿Lukaa? ¿Qué es lo que ha acaba de sonar?- La voz de Lily se escuchó en la habitación

"Ahh asi que era eso..."

-¡Miku-san se ha caído! ¡No sé qué hacer Lily! ¡No responde!-

-¿Queeeeeee? ¿Cómo que Miku no responde? – la voz de Gumi de pronto se escucho

"¿Gumi? ¿Qué hace Gumi temprano en la escuela? Pero eso es raro….ella no es de esas….espera, será que… ¿Habrá venido con Lily? "

Alguien la tomo de los brazos y empezó a zarandearla – ¡Mikuuu! ¡Mikuuu! Responde ¡No vayas a la luz! ¡No vayas a la luz! –

Luka miraba la escena con un fastidio disimulado mientras Lily solo podía observar de forma curiosa como su nueva amiga peliverde intentaba despertar a la chica inconsciente.

-¡Vamooos hijaaa! ¡Si despiertas te juro que Mama Gumi te comprara un nuevo juego!-

-Gumi-chan no creo que esa sea la forma de despert….- La rubia fue interrumpida por un:

-¿Qué clase de juego eh? Quiero la nueva edición de...- La pequeña peliaqua despertó de repente.

-¿Heee? ¿Con que con eso si despiertas? ¡Me hiciste preocuparme, Miku idiota!- y en un arrebato de molestia, termino pegándole un golpe a la cabeza dejándola de nuevo inconsciente.

Mientras las otras dos espectadoras solo podían sentir como una gota les resbalaba por la cabeza…

-¡Mikuuu! ¡Mikuu! ¡Despierta idiotaaaa! ¡No te hagas la inconsciente ahora!-

Haaa si.

Al parecer Gumi no sería una buena madre en el futuro.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

-Y luego Gakupo lloro cuando me comí su última berenjena, pero luego yo termine llorando… ¡Enserio! ¿Cómo le puede gustar eso?- El chico peliazul contaba animadamente su historia mientras los demás solo reían.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no digo lo mismo de tu helado!-

-Bueno Kaito, Gakupo tiene razón; es decir… ¡Todos aman los helados!, pero eso no te da razón – Su acompañante rubio dijo sarcásticamente

-¡Deja de burlarte chico banana! ¡Ya verán todos! Cuando mi ejercito de Berenjenas y yo conquistemos el mundo… ¡Ese día! ¡Ese día rezaran por haberse reído de mis amadas Berenjenas!- El pelimorado inflo el pecho con orgullo

-¡Oh! ¡Ohhh! – La ojiverde alzo su mano energética- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero unirme a tu ejercito Gakupo-kun!-

-¡Bieeen! ¿Pero cómo sé que eres digna de mi confianza? – Interrogo el mayor

-Oh….etto… ¡Recitare nuestro himno para demostrar mi lealtad!

¡Berenjenianos al grito de guerra!

El bechamel* aprestad y el Apio*- empezó a entonar con orgullo la chica.

-Gumi…realmente no creo que debas…-

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Tuu también canta conmigo Miku! –

-¿Ehhh? – la peliverde energética tomo entre brazos a su amiga, obligándola a acompañar su bobería.

-Y retiemble en sus centros de mesa

Al sonoro rugir del Nasuuuu*-

-¿Pero qué demonios…? – Rin miro confundida ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

-Jajaaja que graciosas ¿Siempre hacen esto? – Lily pregunto mientras trataba parar de reír.

-¿Esto? ¿Te refieres a sus Estupideces? –

-Qué mala Rin-chan, ellos solo se están divirtiendo…- añadió la pelirosa con una sonrisa aunque claro muy por dentro estaba pensando algo como…" ¿Pero qué grupo de personas más idiotas me vine a tocar? ¿No podían mandármelos más normales?"

-Y retiemble en sus centros de mesa

Al sonoro rugir del Nasuuu* - Gakupo se unió al dúo entonando el nuevo 'Himno' con orgullo, algunas lágrimas de 'felicidad' caían en su rostro.

-¡Bieen chicas! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes! –se limpió las lágrimas falsas - ¡Felicidades! ¡Han sido aceptadas en el ejército berenjena! ¡De ahora en adelante tienen que pensar, soñar, oler, beber berenjena! ¡24/7!-

-¡Señor, sí, señor! – Gumi atendió tal soldado

-Pero a mí me gusta los puerros…- añadió con todo inocente la Hatsune

-Haaa- Sus dos amigos se taparon la mano, con una sorpresa fingida…-Miku-san nos ha traicionado…-

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Mi propia hija nooooo! – empezó a llorar 'dramáticamente'

-Sí, ¿Ya sabes lo que le hacemos a los traidores? – Gakupo seguía aun en su papel con una mirada seria.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡No puedes exterminarlaaa! ¿Quién le va a cambiar los pañales a Rin y a mí cuando estemos viejas?-

-¡Gumi idiotaaaaa! ¡Deja de hacer estupideces! – La rubia pequeña ya harta de la situación opto por darle un golpe en la cabeza, es decir si ya tenía la cabeza hueca un golpe mas no iba a cambiar nada.

-¡No es una estupidez! ¡Yo soy fiel al ejercito berenjena! Lily-san ¿te unirías a nuestro ejercito?-

-Oh jajaja, claro, si Gumi-san me lo pide, estaré orgullosa de ser parte de esto jaja-

-¡Asi se habla chicas!- Exclamo orgulloso el pelimorado

-Pero a ti ni te gusta las berejenas Gumi, tu amas las zanahorias.- La peliaqua logro soltarse de ella "Luego yo soy la loca…"

-¿Queeee? ¡Noooo! ¿Cómo pudiste? - Gakupo empezó un drama fingido

-¡No es lo que parece Gakupo-kun!-

-¡No mientas más! –

-¡Lo sientooooooooo! Enserio…es que…son tan naranjas y…y…tan ricas, ¡Caí en su tentación!- empezó a llorar en el hombro de Lily mientras esta solo podía decirle 'Tranquila, tranquila'

-¡Eso no es lo que hace un soldado!-

-Pero, pero…-

-¡YA PAREN SU BURRADA DE UNA VEZ Y TRAGUENSE SU COMIDA!- Ya demasiada enfadada Rin decidió cortar todo el rollo.

-Pero…- El dou morado y verde protestaron.

-QUE TRAGUEN DIJE-

-Mou, Rin aburrida – y así el par ya con un puchero se dispuso a seguir almorzando tranquilamente mientras Lily dijo un 'Fue divertido'.

"Idiotas…." Probablemente es lo que estaban pensando todos en ese momento.

Miku suspiro agotada, la hora del almuerzo ahora con sus nuevos 'amigos' siempre era una especie de teatro para reír; mayormente Gumi haciendo una tontería con alguno de los 3 PlayBoy's idiotas, ya sabes… muchos Bokes* en el escenario y la única Tsukkomi* Rin…

La rutina de comedia clásica.

Probablemente llamaban la atención demasiado, y era lo que le molestaba a la pequeña rubia, Miku normalmente apoyaba las tonterías de su amiga peliverde pero esta vez…. esta vez estaba Luka con ellos; así que no quería que ella pensara que era una idiota…

Bueno al menos que ya no lo pensara tanto.

Todos charlaban animados ahora más tranquilos y Miku no podía dejar de pensar que en cierta forma era reconfortante estar con un grupo de amigos a esta hora…normalmente en los almuerzos se la pasaba jugando con la PFP pero desde que ingreso a la Universidad Rin y Gumi habían insistido en comer con todos sus nuevos conocidos… por supuesto ella se habría negado si no fuera por una razón…

Una razón rosada por supuesto.

Miro a un lado como 'su razón' platicaba con Lily, hasta que la chica lo noto y disimuladamente le mando una mirada asesina

'Deja de mirarme o ya verás.'

Probablemente algo como eso era lo que su mirada transmitía. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a la actitud de esa chica

Hmm bueno eventualmente se acostumbraría.

Tomo un poco de su comida para reconfortarse.

"El diseño del mundo real será un asco, pero es el único lugar donde se puede disfrutar de un buen puerro"

-Oh cierto… Ne Miku ¿Me acompañas al baño?- La chica Kagamine rompió sus pensamientos

-Eh claro…-

-Ahhh ¡Yo las acompaño!- Gumi se unió

"Oh no….esto no"

-¿Qué? ¿Las tres juntaas? Ni que las fueran a robar –El chico 'Len' empezó a bromear.

"Eh evitado dar explicaciones desde la mañana, así que definitivamente sé que quieren…"

-Jajaja ya sabes cómo son las chicas Len, seguro van a hacer Yuri jejeje – Kaito dijo con tono pervertido.

-Idiotaaaaas, no vemos en el salón.- Rin cortó

Miku solo pudo pensar

"Mierda, mierda, mierda….."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

-Asi que jovencita… ¿Qué tiene que decir antes de morir?- Sentencio la Jueza Kagamine

-Que me dejen guardar mi partida en el PFP-

-¡Idiota!- y la chica aguamarina recibió un zape.

-Bueno…mínimo deberíamos dejar que nos dé una explicación ¿No?-

-Siempre la defiendes Gumi, mínimo deja que ella se defienda a si misma.-

-Es que a veces eres un poco ruda con ella.-

-Bueno, tienes razón como el comprensivo Padre que soy, Miku te doy 1 minuto para que expliques todo lo que te pasa-

-¿Ehhhhhhh? Pero Rin un minuto es….-

-58 segundos- Rin comenzó el conteo.

-¡E-eso no es nada comprensivo de tu parte!-

-42 segundos-

-N-no voy a poder explicar TODO en 40 segundos, déjame hablar enserio-

-31 segundos-

-Ahhh b-bueno e-esque primero estaba yo así en la biblioteca, ya sabes como siempre jugando y me acorde de Ruk..Luka, y pensé 'oh que sexy, t-tengo que conquistarla'-

-20 segundos-

-Y-y entonces de repente ella llego y me puse a verla entre los estantes ¡Que linda es!-

-10 segundos-

-P-pero entonces sonó mi PFP , me llego un mail sobre la nueva convención de Galges y Otomes* que viene ¿me pregunto si podre juntar para ir…?-

-5 segundos-

-Ehhhh Ah s-si entonces ella me descubrió y pasaron algunas c-cosas.-

-3, 2…-

-¡Termine descubriendo la verdadera cara de Luka y entonces yo decidí que la iba a conquistar!-

-1….- Termino Rin atónita.

-¿Queeeeeeeeee? – sus dos amigas gritaron perplejas

Bueno querían escuchar que había pasado en un segundo y ya lo tenían.

Luego de eso, Miku procedió a explicarles todo con más calma y claridad desde como en la biblioteca se había sorprendido demasiado al descubrir la verdad y de cómo en la mañana había iniciado su conquista, bueno de como lo había intentado. Muchas preguntas se le abalanzaron a decir verdad, esa es la razón por la cual no quería explicarlo todo en un minuto, eran muchos datos para ser almacenados de un jalón en la memoria y ahora tenía que explicarlo todo de nuevo.

¿No existe opción de repetición acá?

-Sinceramente no me la creo…que Luka-san sea así…- Gumi fue la primera en hablar

-Ni yo, es decir Miku es rara pero no para odiarla a tal punto…-

-¡Oyee! – Fulmino con su mirada a su amiga ojiazul- Hmmm bueno igual para mi es algo difícil de creer, ¡Pero es verdad! ¡Lo juro por mi PFP!-

-Uhhh es algo serio entonces…-

-Ya – Rin asintió con la cabeza – Pero si es enserio lo que nos dices, ¿Por qué querer conquistar a una chica asi?-

-No sabía que Miku fuese masoquista –

-¡No lo soy! E-es solo que bueno…parece una chica interesante-

-Hmmm, con que interesante ¿Eh? ¿No será que solo lo estés haciendo por Ruka? – Rin frunció el ceño, enserio que su amiga no entendía.

-Ehhh n-no es del todo así, voy enserio…-

-No te creo…-

-Pues yo si.- Gumi volvió a la conversación

-¿Heee? Claro que no lo haces Gumi, solo lo dices para defenderla. –

-No, si lo hago.-

-¡Bien, dame una razón!-

-Ella no está jugando ahora-

-¿Qué?- Rin y Miku no entendían a qué se refería, aunque la primera aún seguía pensando que solo quería defenderla – Explícate.-

-Ella siempre está jugando sola Rin…Y ahora cuando dice querer conquistar a esta chica ha empezado a convivir más con la gente, además de que cuando ella habla enserio no lo hace con la PFP en la mano….Yo…Confió en ella…-

-G-Gumi-chan – Destellos salían detrás de sus anteojos, mirándola con ojitos conmovida.

-Suspiro.- Bien….le creeré –

-¡G-gracias Rin-chan! – abrazo a su amiga con fuerza "YaaaY, ¡Me han creido!" – Pero….-

-¿Pero?-

-Primero quiero ver la verdadera cara de Luka…-

-Oww…eso.-

-Si lo haces, Gumi y yo te ayudaremos.-

-¿Enseriooo?-

-Sí, sí, no te emociones tanto.-

-Bueno…-

Al fin y al cabo algún dia tenía que hacerlo, nada se escapa de estas dos; pero bueno… si ellas lo veían con sus propios ojos podría empezar a contar con sus propias asesoras para soporte técnico…

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tic tac Tic tac

De nuevo un reloj le impedía moverse con libertad.

Tic tac Tic tac

El tiempo avanzaba y pronto les mostraría a sus amigas la verdad sobre cierta pelirosa.

Había sido bastante fácil conseguir iniciar esto, simplemente le había pedido a Luka que si podía hablar con ella después de clases, claro lo había hecho delante de todos, así la dulce Luka no podría negarse aunque podía sentir el aura asesina de esta.

DIIIIIIING DIIIIIIIIIING

Ahhh la amada libertad de nuevo.

La aglomeración de estudiantes salió ni 10 minutos que había sonado la campana, todos emocionados de por fin salir de esa prisión. Todos excepto Luka, claro.

-¿Qué quieres Hatsune?- Dijo la aludida una vez ya todos habían salido.

Eso…esa era el tono que su par de amigas necesitaban escuchar, por cierto ellas estaban escondidas detrás de la puerta, dispuestas a escuchar todo. El plan era bastante simple a decir verdad:

Irritar a Luka.

-E-estaba pensando que fuiste muy ruda conmigo en la mañana…-

-¡Oh lo siento! ¿Acaso te lastime mucho?-

-Si…-

-Pues me alegro, porque esa era la intención.-

-Sabes, eres un poco ruda con la chica que sabe tu secreto.-

-¿Secreto?- La pelirosa alzo una ceja curiosa

-Si...s-sobre tu verdadera personalidad.-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA no me hagas reír niña estúpida. ¿Me estas amenazando?-

-N-nou…pero si está funcionando entonces si.-

-JAJAJA mira Hatsune – Luka se puso seria de repente- primero que nada ¿Quién te va a creer?-

-Pues… -

-Nadie.- la corto – soy un dulce ángel, nadie duda de un ángel.-

Miku callo, igual no había forma de defenderse; era verdad, si iba ahora mismo a decirle a alguien: 'Luka Megurine es un demonio' nadie le iba a creer, bueno nadie más que las dos intrusas detrás de la puerta. Por cierto que estas últimas solo podían taparse la boca de la impresión.

-Segundo…No se te ocurra volver a amenazarme perra-

Y por segunda vez al día, Miku fue lanzada hacia un lado.

"Ughh me pregunto si se le hará costumbre hacer esto" Pensó adolorida la chica, bueno al menos podía disfrutar de la sexy vista de la retaguardia de Luka salir por la puerta.

Que lio ha sido todo esto.

_3 Paso en una conquista: Crea una conexión con la chica. No importa que sea una de odio. –_Keima-sensei recordó por última vez

-Suspiro.- Bueno al final trato de cumplir los primeros pasos, todo ese gran esfuerzo para triunfar aunque…

_Progreso de la conquista: 10%_

Mierda….Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

*Galges – Juegos de citas para chicos.

*Bechamel y apio – Salsas e ingredientes que se usan en recetas con berenjenas.

*Nasu – Asi se dice Berenjena en Japones.

*Bokes y Tsukkomi – Es una típica rutina de comedia en Japon, consta del Boke (el bobo) y el tsukkomi (el serio)

Oh ummm hoy hay curiosidad porque siento que ya los abrume mucho con tanto texto…o solo dos

1.- Esta vez si voy a tardar dos semanas….desaparece como Miku pero por razones de 'Finales de cuatrimestre', tengo ensayos, videos, escritos, ventas, villancicos que aprender… Todo para estas semanas. SI NO REGRESO VIVA, RECUERDEN QUE LOS AMO Y DIGANLE A LUKA QUE SIEMPRE LA AMAREEEE ;U; (?)

2.- Aun no tengo imagen de portada xD demonios...bueno...algún día la tendré.

Bueno…. Me tengo que ir..tengo un libro que leer por tarea .-.

Yah recuerden, si les gusto el cap; apreten el sensual y pachoncito botón de Review y dejen su opinión ¡Enserio me animan! O al menos lo harán en mi semana de evaluación xD JAJAJAJAJA

¡Nos vemos pronto –Eso espero- !


	3. ¿Hora de crear eventos?

Solo vas a tardar dos semanas decían…. El capítulo saldrá pronto decían (?)

Asdkasdkad ¿Se acuerdan de Kenat? ¡Pues ha vuelto! ¡Y en forma de fichas!

Ah no….

Jajaja –rie nerviosa- ¿Cómo han estado? Jaja…. ¿Todo bien? Ay :C ya, solo voy a contestar sus reviews y dejarlos leer en paz porque los amosh3

**Akira Grit Akaku**: Yep, 60 capitulos de un tiron pero Kami-nii-sama lo vale, y Luka también (?) Aprender sobre Kaori me hace me mejorar a mi Luka xD

Askjdskajdsa La duda existencial de quien es la Neko y la Tachi, bueno vamos a ponerlo de esta forma: Miku está tratando de ser la Tachi de Luka, Luka no quiere ser Neko….digamos que el paso del tiempo lo decidirá ( eso o ambas serán sukes y sha (?) jajay tranquila… Miku cambiara…primero comenzamos con su actitud y ya verás…pronto su apariencia :3 jajaja espero leer ese fic que mencionaste pronto!,¿Luka como Keima? Suena tan interesante *-* ¡seré de las primeras en leer!

**Avemari:** JAJAJAJAJAJ violencia domestica xD creo que si…pero ella es masoquista así que no creo que la demande jaja ya verás pronto Luka-chan sentirá amor (o ganas de matar a Miku…tal vez lo segundo primero) Gracias por la suerte! :33

**Maeilinn**: Hey! ¡Gracias! Me alegro que me Fic los haga reír con sus cosas sin sentido xD ¡He vuelto! Y Gracias por la suerte, como estoy escribiendo esto asume que sobreviví a las peores dos semanas de toda universitaria :DD xD jajaja claro…tenía que sobrevivir por el fic, solo por eso (?)

**Kotobuki Meiko;** Del odio al amor solo hay un paso….esa es una verdad universal, todo mundo lo sabe (?) jajaja es curiosa, Miku dice que no está lista para los R-18 pero apuesto que si Luka se lo propusiera (8 ejem1313ejem jajajaja de hecho cuando escribí Muggles estaba pensaba en Harry potter xDD jajaja Bueno, bueno Luka-sama sabe que tiene mucho a su favor para conquistarnos a todas…. Y por eso se aprovecha de ello, ok no.

**Cheshire Megurine:** ¿Qué Miku se las verá negras? Uyyyyy no, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Jajajaja bueno, hoy leerás un poquillo más de la Sensual y Ruda Luka jaja

**Laabii262**: ¡Holi laabi-chan! xD ok no…no sé qué demonios conmigo jajaa no te preocupes por la tardanza, entiendo los exámenes nos matan a todos, yo recientemente estoy saliendo de unos…no sé cómo sobrevivi(?) jajaja tranquila yo tampoco eh jugado alguno de esos juegos de citas xD pero no son difíciles….si Miku pudo, también nosotras (?) Basicamente lo que describiste es como es Miku….excepto que en este capítulo la vamos a ver menos timida, y es que si quiere conquistar a Luka tendrá que cambiar ello… ¿no? Muajaja

Pense que lo de la actitud de Luka sería muy obvio xD mas cuando Keima-sama se lo dijo jajaaja pero bueno. Jajajajaja no entiendo porque os tachan de loca-maniatica-psicopata u.u creo que Miku comprende tu dolor (?)

¡Gracias por decir que te gustan mis historias y espero que este capítulo no te decepcione! (:

**LukaMegurineVocaloid03**: Jajaja bueno primero que nada perdón por la tardanza :3 pero ya hay cap nuevo asi que…¡bailemos! XD asdasda no ;u; tú no sabes donde vivo, nadie sabe, ni yo(?) ok no… :3 ¿Le dijiste a mi querida Luka que la amo? ¿Verdad? e.e ¿VERDAD? jajajaja

**Fersi Lovedeath:** Me alegro que te gustara ese capítulo xD también me alegro que alguien le encontrara risa a todas esas cosas sin sentido que escribo jajajaja

Bueno…Todos sabemos que Miku es masoquista…hasta Miku lo sabe (?) Es difícil para ella, pero bueno….denle un poco más de animo a esta peliaqua, dense cuenta que conquistar a un personaje como Luka es difícil (?) Papá Rin, es un poco serio….tal vez por eso es el papa; pero bueno…yo se que solo quiere lo mejor para su hija (?)

El himno de la berenjena rulea lml ni yo sé porque se me ocurrió pero bueno jajaja ¡Espero que este capítulo te agrade y lamento el retraso!

**RO89:** JAJAJAJAJ "Porque te quiero te aporreo" jajajaja ¿sabes? Que creo que eso es lo que piensa Miku al recibir los golpes de Luka xD Ya veras, algo va a pasar en este capítulo muajajajaja y si, Miku es cada vez menos tímida porque si no… pfff no conquistara a Luka

**Alchemya:** ¡Hey sensei! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablar! (?) Jajaja ¿una pista de mi nombre? Vale….ummm mi nombre es el nombre de un país (?) jajaja no es broma, es enserio xD de hecho mis dos nombres lo son… (Creo que mis padres me odian (?) pero usted nunca me dijo ¿Adivine su nombre?

Asdada y de nuevo alguien pregunta quién es la Tachi y Neko… dire lo mismo:

El tiempo lo dirá….y si no…. Que sean Suke y ya! XD

¡Perdone la tardanza y espero que le guste el nuevo capítulo! Jajaja no se porque… pero algo me dice que vas amar a Lily hoy (?)

**Nelsykp:** ¡Exacto! Yo solo le enseño cosas buenas a la pobre Miku, siempre hay que ver lo bueno de todo… hasta de Luka :Q_ akdaldkaosdka claro, claro que Miku es la que nos pega esas mañas pervertidas, y-yo no le enseñe eso!

¿Le dijiste a Luka que la amaba? ¿Cuidaste al pachoncito y sexy botón de review por mi? Jajaja ¡espero que te guste el capítulo! ¡Lamento el retraso!

Y YA TERMINE–se tira abrazando su almohada-

**ANOTACIONES:**

Dialogo

" " Pensamientos

*Aclaraciones al final

_Cursivas_ – Las partes de Keima-sensei

Disfrute de la lectura y perdone las faltas de ortografía~

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** Hoy no tengo creatividad….solo diré que Vocaloid no me pertenece porque…porque soy pobre ¿Alguien me lo regala por navidad?

* * *

La miro escondida a la distancia, mientras ella salía del tren y caminaba alegremente ajena a su mirada. Su lindo y largo cabello rubio ondeaba con el viento… incluso desde esta distancia podía oler su linda fragancia. Aprecio su escultural cuerpo, las curvas que parecían ser moldeadas por dios….

"Dios, que perfecta eres Lily" Brrr sacudió la cabeza confundida, espera… ¿Qué?

Bueno primero que nada…. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se levantaba temprano en la mañana para poder mirar a la chica 'casualmente' en el camino, lo más normal, ya sabes. Enserio ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

"Estúpida Miku, ya me pego su lado acosador"

O espera….Si Miku era su hija… ¿No significaba eso que ella se lo pego a Miku?

"De tal palo tal astilla"

No quería admitirlo, pero era verdad….se estaba volviendo una acosadora con esa chica; y lo peor era que no sabía en qué momento había empezado a hacerlo… tampoco sabía porque lo hacía.

Solo había caído en la cuenta que hubo un momento en el que pensó "Que linda es Lily"

¿Tal vez era su apariencia? No, no le gustaba pensar eso…era tan superficial; Pero incluso si fuera así, estaría acosando a Luka aunque ahora que sabía la nueva personalidad de esa diva….no, bueno ella no era masoquista como cierta peliaqua.; ¿Podría ser su forma de ser? Es cierto que esa chica era todo un pan de dios, pero había conocido a personas mejores.

¿Entonces qué era lo que le había hecho caer en la cuenta de que Lily era 'linda'?

"Lily es Lily y eso la hace linda"

Esa era la única explicación a la que conseguía llegar. No era una explicación muy fundamentada pero bueno…a ella le bastaba eso.

-Nos volvemos a topar Gumi- una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡H-Hola! Si, toparnos…jeje ¿Es-estas cómo? Digo ¿Co-como estas? Lindo clima ¿no? jajajaja – rio nerviosa, por estar divagando no se había dado cuenta que la rubia se había percatado de su presencia.

-Jajaja si- sonrió- ¿Tomas seguido este tren para llegar a la escuela? -

-C-Claro… - "¿Me habrá descubierto?"

-Ne Gumi… ¿De casualidad tu...-

-¡SIEMPRE TOMO ESTA RUTA!

-¿Qué? Ah que bien, pero Gumi yo quería saber…-

-¡NO TE ESTOY ACOSANDO NI NADA! ¡ES QUE ESTA ES LA RUTA MAS CERCANA A MI CASA! ¡ENSERIO!

Y la rubia la miro resignada, esperando a que terminara su alboroto.

Preguntándose si terminaría pronto para poder preguntarle sobre…

-¡LO JURO! ¡SIEMPRE LA TOMO!-

Tal vez tendría que esperar más…

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Demonios"

La chica pelirosa se mantenía en una lucha interna consigo misma. Reflexionando sobre lo que había ocurrido últimamente no podía evitarse irritada.

Enserio.

¿Por qué las cosas dejaron de ser normales para ella?

Lo único que sabía es que todo había comenzado el día que había iniciado clases en esta universidad. Si, seguro tenía una maldición este sitio…Hacia actuar a todos extraño.

Miro a su mejor amiga rubia platicando con la chica peliverde. Ella era de las afectadas, desde el primer día había mostrado su lado social haciendo nuevas amigas….lo cual a ella no le parecía raro, y siguiendo con su teatro ella tendría que hacer lo mismo…. Hasta ahí todo normal.

Pero lo raro comenzó cuando cruzo palabra con esa chica verde…. Esa rápidamente influyo en la mente de Lily, ella ahora hacia toda clase de bromas de mal gusto e insistía en pasar más tiempo con ese trio de raras…

Esas eran lo segundo más raro de esta escuela, casi parecían niñas de secundaria, inmaduras jugando alrededor de ella, esto era la universidad por favor, deberían ser más serias….

Desde que las vio en la entrada sabía que esas niñas de secundaria no debían estar cerca de ella, ella no iba a ser niñera de esas pubertas. Pero claro…Lily tenía que decir el 'Parecen buenas chicas, seamos sus amigas Luka'

"Lily estúpida"

Hablarle a ese trio no fue lo peor….

La tercera cosa más rara e irritante del asunto era una sola persona…

Hatsune

El apellido le sabía cuál horrible veneno.

No era broma decir que esa chica se estaba convirtiendo en una horrible piedra para su zapato….

Desde ese primer día ella se había dado cuenta de su mirada.

"Definitivamente será una molestia." Fue lo primero que pensó al verla.

Pero claro de acuerdo a su teatro, no podría hacer gran escándalo por ello…

La primera amenaza pensó que funcionara.

La segunda no dudo en usar un poco de violencia para hacerla más efectiva…

¿La tercera no era la vencida?

La cuarta, la quinta…la sexta…

¡Pero que chica más masoquista!

-¡Ahhhh!-

-¿Pasa algo Luka? – su amiga la miro sorprendida.-

-¿Ehhhh? N-no pasa nada Lily.-

-¿Segura? Últimamente andas muy pensativa….-

-Oh nada…..solo estoy algo distraída - "Distraída pensando cómo sacarme a Hatsune de encima"

-Ehh eso es inusual en ti… -

-Jaja enserio no me pasa nada-

-¿Así? ¿Y porque últimamente andas mucho con Miku-san?-

-¿Qué? Eso es mentira-

-¿Me estas cambiando por ella?-

-Mou – hizo un puchero molesto- Obvio no Lily, tu eres mi mejor amiga-

-¿Y ella es….?-

"Una maldita masoquista acosadora otaku lesbiana" – Una amiga más

-No lo parece…. Oh vamos Luka, no me parece mal que consigas nuevas mejores amigas-

"Ughh ¿Mejor amiga mía? Pffft Esa tipa nunca será nada mío." – Jajaja claro, pero realmente no es así, de hecho casi no hablo con ella y no tenemos nada en común para compartir-

-Bueno, no es necesario tener mucho en común, mientras se caigan bien no importa; ¿Y cómo que casi no hablas con ella? Si todas las mañanas te encuentro con ella-

-Solo son casualidades Lily –

"¿Casualidades? Si claro, esa chica me acosa y es horrible, por ejemplo en las mañanas…."

-FLASH BACK-

Llegaba temprano como de costumbre, le encantaba el silencio por las mañanas y respirar el aire fresco sin la peste de esos estudiantes inferiores. Para ella eso era perfecto.

Hasta que al cruzar la puerta, se la encontró de nuevo.

-De nuevo…. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Oh…B-buenos días Luka-sama.- le saludo como si nada-

-Contesta.-

-Ahh b-bueno, me eh dado cuenta que el internet por las mañanas es más rápido aquí, así que puedo asistir a los eventos online de _Tokimeki Memorial_ sin retrasos, eso es muy bueno porque normalmente el Lag* no me deja asistir justo a tiempo, y eso hace que bajen mis punt..-

-Ya, córtala, no necesito saber tu rollo friki; solo lárgate y déjame en paz- frunció el ceño-

-Mou pero el salón es de todos-

-Me importa un comino-

-Pe-pero… prometo no hacer ruido, déjame quedarme….por favor…- y puso unos ojos de cachorrito regañado.-

"Mierda, esos ojos…" Era la misma expresión que Lily hacia cuando le pedía un favor.

-Tsk, pero al menor ruido, ya verás-

-Uuuy ¿Luka-sama piensa castigarme?- La expresión tierna paso a un sonrisa pícara y coqueta.

-Estúpida cuatro-ojos - y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, ¿Es que esa chica no podía actuar normal por un momento?

-Ughh- Se acomodó los lentes y se sobo la cabeza adolorida- ¿Por qué me pegas?-

-Por pervertida- se cruzó de brazos, encima de todo se hacia la desentendida, haa, esa chica no tenía remedio.

-¿Ehh? ¿En qué momento dije algo pervertido?-

-Eh….eh lo insinuaste-

-¿Insinuar que?- Sonrió de nuevo, como si hubiera esperado que Luka cayera en esa pequeña treta-

-Ya sabes…- miro al otro lado-

-No, no se…. ¿Acaso Luka-sama estaba pensando en usar 'cierto tipo de violencia' en mí?-

-Idiota- Y le dio otro golpe mientras su cara guardaba un pequeño sonrojo imperceptible incluso para ella.

-FINFLASHBACK

Y así todos las mañanas….ugh…Maldita lesbiana, ¿Desde cuándo se tenía tanta confianza para hablarle así?

Era mejor cuando era callada… ¿Por qué ahora insistía en hablar más? De seguro fue uno de esos golpes que le dio, que le movió tanto el cerebro y activo su chip 'Fastidiar más a Luka"

Como la odiaba con su estúpida sonrisita pervertida echándole a perder el rato.

"Debe haber una forma de sacarme a esa friki de encima"

-Claro, Lo que digas - Dijo su amiga volviéndola a la realidad y suspiro- Ne, hoy hace mucho sol ¿no crees? espero que la maestra de Deportes no nos ponga a correr sus 10 vueltas-

"Oh….y creo que ya sé cómo"

-Jajaja cierto, Eso es cansado más con este solazo. - Sonrió falsamente.-

"Esto será interesante"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

-Ughh déjenme morir aquí- se quejó la peliaqua-

-¿Qué? Oh vamos… ¡Levántate!- Rin le pico en la mejilla- si te mueres aquí, estarás estorbando mi camino-

-Oh lo siento Rin, enserio eso es lo que más me preocupa- dijo sarcásticamente con sus pocos animos.-

-Levántate Miku, tenemos clases de Deportes aun- Gumi le pidió gentilmente.

-No puedo moverme, no tengo energías; ¿Por qué las conquistas llevan tanto esfuerzo?-

-Porque así es el amor, y porque no sé porque insistes en levantarte temprano- la rubia señalo lo obvio…es que si…ahora tenía que madrugar para llegar temprano, al mismo tiempo que Luka o antes si se podía.

-Es vital para la conquista…- contesto con desgano-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Cómo que 'Por qué? Rin, Gumi –se acomodó los anteojos decidida- permítanme enseñarles algo útil….

_´En el juego tu relación con la chica depende del número de encuentros que tengas con ella´_

_-Keima Katsuragi_

-¿Ahora lo ven? En la mañana es el único momento en el día, en la que pueda estar con Luka a solas; no puedo permitirme desperdiciarlo-

'_Excelente, veo que vas aprendiendo' –la felicito el chico de anteojos en su mente-_

"Gracias Keima-sensei"

-Hmmm si lo ves de ese punto, creo que tienes razón- Gumi añadió-

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo! Pero…-se derrumbó de nuevo- es tan agotador, y no me deja jugar tranquila…- saco el PFP y se puso a jugar- ¿Por qué no existe la opción de pausa en la vida real?

-Porque es la vida real y no un juego, idiota.-

-¡Exijo que la vida tenga un programador mejor!-

-Claro, claro lo que digas – la peliverde acaricio su cabeza.-Ne, ¿Pero realmente estas creando un avance con ella?, Yo solo creo que estas consiguiendo que te agredan más de lo normal-

-¡P-por supuesto! E-eso solo es la forma de Ruk-Luka de expresarme su amor ahora…-

-Masoquista- le dijeron sus amigas a coro-

-¡Que no! –

-Que si… deberías cambiar tu personalidad, ya sabes guardar tu lado pervertido y así te evitarías varios golpes-

-Nop, ser pervertida es mi encanto- Inflo el pecho con orgullo- la gente adora a los pervertidos.-

-¿Qué clase de gente los adora? Idiota…-

-Pffft Mira Rin en los Galges solo existen 2 tipos de Jugadores – la chica empezó su explicación-

1.-Machista Mezquino ósea el Chico malo y fuerte

2.-Enclenque herido de amor igual al Chico débil

Obviamente en un personaje tipo Reina como Luka tengo que ser el Malo y grosero, a ellas les atrae eso, un personaje Fuerte-

-Al parecer alguien no se ha dado cuenta que lo único Fuerte que tiene es su olor….oh pobre de nuestra pequeña hija enclenque – le susurro la Megpoid al oído de la rubia.

-¿Qué dijiste? – La miro Miku molesta

-N-nada ¡Hey, mira quien viene!-

-¿Eh?- y volteo la mirada para encontrarse con la causante de todo su cansancio.-

-¡Lukaaa! ¡Hola! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- la saludo la Kagamine

-¡Hey chicas! Jajaja Pues nada, ¿No puedo venir a saludar a mis amigas?-

-OH supongo que si… es que como normalmente siempre te nos acercas con Lily-

-Jajajaja nada que ver Rin-chan, pero ahora que la mencionan…ella les está hablando-

-¡¿Enserio?! – Dijo emocionada Gumi-

-Ahaja, dijo que les está esperando en la cafetería, que tiene que hablar con ustedes-

-¡Oh, entonces vamos! ¿Miku vienes?-

-C-Claro, yo….-

-Ahh… Miku-chan, ella dijo que tenía que hablar con Rin y Gumi, no contigo; así que ¿Por qué no les dejamos un poco de espacio?

-¿Eh? –La miro sorprendida - Pero si a ti no te gusta que este…-

-¡Vayan con ella! Yo me quedare un rato platicando con Miku-chan-

-Ah…vale Luka, las estaremos esperando entonces…-tomaron sus cosas y ambas chicas desaparecieron de su vista

"Bien, las dos raras se fueron"

-Asi que…- titubeo un poco la peliaqua-… ¿Ahora soy la "Miku-chan" de Luka-sama?-

Haa Miku, Miku, como te encanta provocarla….

-Sigue asi y no te voy a decir a lo que vine Hatsune-

-¿E-eh? – alzo una ceja curiosa-

-¿Sabes? No es un secreto para ti que ya me tienes harta con tus acoso ¿no es así?-

-Uhhh p-pero pensé que Luka-sama le gustaba que la acosara – dijo en un tono falsamente inocente…si, si le encantaba hacer molestar a la Pelirosa, probablemente era como los niños chiquitos molestando a la niña que les gusta solo para llamar su atención… podemos ponerlo así…

La Megurine le lanzo una mirada furiosa - ¿Me dejaras terminar?- Claro que a esta 'niña' era también una bravucona que probablemente le devolvería el golpe, dos veces peor… ah pero que importaba, aún seguía siendo linda.

-V-vale, perdón.-

-¿Dónde me quede? Ah sí…estoy harta de esto, así que ¿Por qué no lo resolvemos como las universitarias que somos?-

Entonces de repente la voz de su maestro Keima le recordó algo

'_En los juegos es normal que uno esté detrás de la chica persiguiéndola, pero si la chica viene a ti….obviamente es por algo, y ese algo no siempre es bueno…'_

-¿Y eso quiere decir…?

-Hagamos una apuesta.-

-¿Heeeeeee?-

¿Tal vez su sensei se refería a esto?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Heeee?- sus amigas la miraron atónita – ¿Enserio?-

Y es que no se lo podían creer, Megurine Luka se había rebajado al nivel de Miku, y la había retado…

¿Una apuesta? ¿Enserio? ¿Así resolvían las cosas los Megurine?

-Yep,- Miku empezó a citar lo que dijo Luka- 'Hoy en clase de deporte, hagamos una carrera, gane quien acabe primero la carrera en 3 minutos, si yo gano me dejaras en paz por siempre, y si tu ganas pues…' -

Es cierto… ahora que lo pensaba, corría el Rumor que esa Familia era muy competitiva, desde el padre hasta la hija menor…

-¿Pues qué? –Pregunto Gumi

-Pues tendremos una cita, yo le pedí eso-

Pero bueno, en este caso había que aprovechar al máximo esa competividad, eso lo sabia mas que nada Miku

-Woow, que directa pero me alegro por ti- la felicito

-Lo sé, lo sé. –Dijo feliz – ¿Se lo imaginan?….en una cita con ella…p-podría pasar cualquier cosa– y la fantasía de Miku comenzó, en su pequeña mente donde todo era perfecto, se imaginaba una cita con Luka, paseando de la mano, compartiendo una bebida, darse miradas enamoradas….besarse…-jejeje

-Porque siento que tú estás pensando otras cosas…-Rin suspiro –

-¿No has oído la frase 'Sigue tus sueños'? Pues déjame seguir tras Luka…, Papa malo, rompes mis ilusiones, apóyame más…- La peliaqua se quejo

-Hai, hai, lo siento-

-Ne… pero es una carrera… -

-¿Y?-

-Bueno, no te olvide que tu querida Luka como la señorita perfecta que es, destaca en todo incluso en deportes-

-Mierda- se quejó, Tsk Gumi tenía razón, no solo los Megurine eran competitivos, claro, también eran los mejores… destacaban en ello, ganaban en todo…-

-Yah, además no hace falta recordar que tu condición física es un asco, si no aguantas ni caminando 5 cuadras ¿Cómo piensas ganar una carrera?-

-JAJAJA por favor, yo eh ganado miles de carreras- presumió

-¿Así?-

-Claroooo….en los minigames de los juegos de citas… – se derrumbó – Waaaa estoy perdida, ¿Por qué? ¡No quiero decirle adiós a Ruka digo a Luka! Waa, Papa, Mama ayúdenme-

-Hai, hai, - acariciaron su cabeza- Todo va a estar bien, no perderás….-

Aunque su pensamiento era más bien todo lo contrario…

"Ya fue, esta chica esta jodida…"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hora de deporte, nunca en su vida le había parecido tan hermosa esa hora, es decir normalmente la odiaba no por el hecho de correr, a ella le encantaba el deporte si no que el sol siempre le quemaba su bella piel y la arruinaba, eso era molesto…. También había que añadir que lo que le molestaba era que con el maldito uniforme de deportes todos los chicos se la quedaban viendo como idiotas como ese chico ¿Cómo dijo Lily que se llamaba? ¿Kamui? Él se hacia el caballero, pero por favor, podía sentir con claridad su aura nada inocente cerca, y su mirada en clase de educación física…la baba que salía de su boca podría llenar de cubetas…

"Estúpida berenjena"

Ah pero si no le bastaba con eso, también tenía que soportar la mirada de Hatsune, ósea incluso la mirada de un chico podría parecerle normal ¿Pero una chica? Iuugh para ella eso era asqueroso.

Pero ya hoy, en esta hora, eso iba a cambiar…

Retar a una carrera a una chica holgazana como ella…

"Sí que eres una genio Luka" Se auto felicito, realmente su plan era infalible.

Hatsune era un asco en deportes, eso era muy obvio, las pocas veces que habían tenido clases; esta se excusaba diciendo que se encontraba mal y se quedaba en las bancas

Claro, ahora no le convenía eso.

-¿Lista para perder Miku-chan?- le dijo a la persona a su lado

-¿Lista para tener una cita conmigo?- contesto con una sonrisa retante Miku

"Ughh esa estúpida sonrisa, si no fuera porque Lily y los demás es tan observando se la quitaría con un golpe"

-Jajaja lo que digas.-

Mientras por el otro lado Gumi y Lily platicaban….

-¿Una carrera? Hace mucho que no veo a Luka retar a alguien – sonrió- ¿A qué se debe?-

-Una apuesta- contesto Gumi sin pensar

-¿Qué?-

-Uh…n-nada, jajaja- había hablado sin pensar, se suponía que no debía ni saber, eso era entre esas dos.

-Gumi….dime….- y la miro con aquellos ojos…

"Damint, con razón Luka siempre cede con ella"

-Es sobre ganar una cita…-

-¿Cita?- arqueo una ceja, eso era nuevo.

-¡EN SUS MARCAS, LISTO, YAAAA! – oyeron gritar a Rin el banderazo de salida, voltearon sus miradas al par de chicas.

Una coleta rosada salió disparada y si posicionaba en el primer lugar en la carrera…

"No, vamos Miku, recuerda tu objetivo"

Unos metros atrás se encontraba su amiga, jadeante…

"Ya fue…"

Bueno Miku, fue lindo mientras duro; era obvio desde el inicio que final iba a tener esto…

"Hay que ver el lado positivo, ya no le van a hacer más Bullyng…bueno ya no tanto"

Claro, una madre siempre pensando lo positivo, que inspirador… bueno, igual no debió darle muchas alas a su pequeña… ughh ni quería pensar en el estado de ánimo en el que iba a estar la Peliaqua después de esto…

"Tal vez… ¿Si le compro un nuevo juego se le pase el malestar?"

-¡MIKU-CHAN! ¡FIGHT!- grito de repente la rubia mayor sobresaltándola….

"Callate Lily" Maldijo Luka al escucharla a lo lejos, si supiera porque estaban compitiendo seguramente no diría eso. Sobre todo porque era su amiga, y se suponía que tenía que apoyarla a ella….no al enemigo.

Quien por cierto al parecer le había ayudado a tomar fuerza…

"¡Demonios!" Se quejó mentalmente al ver como de la nada su rival había empezado a correr gritando:

-¡TRIANGULO, TRIANGULO, TRIANGULO, TRIANGULO, TRIANGULO, TRIANGULO*!-

Y lo siguiente que vio…

Fue el polvo delante de ella.

-WTF?!- Escucho a la enana de Rin gritar lo que pensaba- ¡¿Miku gano?!

-Solo hay una explicación lógica para esto: Gamer's- Gumi añadió escéptica…eso había sido…

Tan raro.

Bueno, y es que nadie se esperaba eso… ¿Había sido el apoyo de Lily? ¿Había sido la pasión de todo jugador? ¿O el sol le afecto mucho a Luka que la hizo perder?

Extrañamente, para todos, tenía más sentido lo último.

Llego a la meta, viendo como la esperaba Hatsune con una sonrisa triunfal…

De nuevo esas ganas de quitársela con un golpe,

"Chica fastidiosa, ni creas que me has ganado"

-Bueno…- dijo vacilante la peliaqua- ¿Cuándo recibiré mi premio Luka-sama?-

-Nunca, ¿Quién te dijo que ha ganado?-

-¿Heee?- la miro atónita – acabo de ganarte, y la apuesta era que ganaba la que llegara en primer lugar -

-En 3 minutos…- La pelirosa mientras sacaba un pequeño cronometro del bolsillo- 2:58, tan cerca…es una lástima…-

Su mandíbula cayo literalmente al suelo -¡¿Qué?! Eso es….-

-Verdad.- la corto – Cito lo que eh dicho: 'Hagamos una carrera, gane quien acabe primero la carrera en 3 minutos' –

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Eso es trampa!-

-No es trampa Mi-ku-chan- sonrió burlesca – solo es cuestión de cómo se interpretan las reglas-

Ohhh es verdad, eso le hacía recordar que no por nada el mejor abogado de la ciudad era un Megurine.

"¡Estúpidos Vacíos legales!"

-¡Objeción!- Reclamo ella

-Denegada –

Suspiro, claro el mejor abogado de esta ciudad, resultaba ser también el padre de Luka ¿Ahí es donde había aprendido esos trucos sucios?

Debió prestar más atención al tipo que le dijo que no jugara solo Galges y Otomes sino juegos más normales como _'Ace attorney'*_

Tal vez así sabría cómo actuar en este momento.

-¡Buena carrera! – Lily se acercó con las otras dos chicas y paso su brazo amistoso por el hombro de Luka- Lamento no haberte apoyado Luka, es que creía que Miku-chan necesitaba un poquillo de ánimo.-

-Jaja nou, nou, que mala Lily, me siento traicionada- "Que me traicione por esa tipa asquerosa ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel con una bella persona como yo?"

-Oww no lo pongas así, me haces sentir mal-

-Mou – la pelirosa puso un puchero – pues deberías….-

Hacer sentir mal a alguien por algo tan insignificante…oh los placeres de su vida…

-Hmmm, ¡Ya se! Para compensar que perdiste tú cita con Miku….-

-¿Qué? – "Wtf? ¿Esta diciendo que yo quería salir con esa perdedora?"

-¡Salgamos todas el sábado! ¡Ya sabes, Tú, yo, Gumi, Miku y Rin! ¡Sera divertido!-

-¡Eh! Es una lástima…. Yo ya tengo planes para ese día- interrumpió la Kagamine - ¡Pero espero que se diviertan por mí! – A lo cual solo recibió la mirada interrogante de sus dos amigas… - me lo agradecerán luego- susurro.

-¿Enserio? Que mal…Bueno, ¡No importa aun así será divertido!-

-Pero Lily…yo…- Luka se empezaba a negar, y es que…. ¿En qué momento las cosas se habían volteado de esta forma?

"Estúpida Lily"

-Tranquila, me encargare de Gumi, y las dejaremos a solas para que tú puedas pasar el rato a solas con Miku-chan- le dijo en voz baja.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no…-

-¡Así que está decidido! ¡Sábado de Chicas! ¡Wuuuuu!- Declaro la Rubia mayor mientras una pelirosa la maldecía y una peliaqua la alababa:

"Gracias querida ángel Lily, prometo no desperdiciar el evento que has creado por mi…. ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda o moriré intentándolo"

Aunque el aura asesina de Luka le decía que la segunda opción se cumpliría primero.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

LAG: Es la lentitud que existe entre la conexión a un juego e internet (no sé si lo explique bien xD)

TRIANGULO: No me estoy refiriendo a la forma en si xD si no a la tecla del PSP….ya saben ¿no? Literalmente Miku está corriendo pensando como una gamer… a través de una tecla.

ACE ATTORNEY: Curiosamente de todos los juegos que eh mencionado y mencionare es el único que conozco jajaja no es de citas, es de abogados y asi, mi amigo recientemente lo bajo para mí y estoy empezándolo xD Es bastante entretenido y me gusta gritarle: ¡Objection! Jaja

Bueno ps….

Todo lo que yo digo, lo digo en curiosidades porque…. no se YOLO?

1.- Hace como 3 malditos días estoy intentando terminar este capítulo y no me dejan xD hoy tenía que subirlo si o si xD si no creo que explotaría. Pero si ven muchas faltas bueno…ya saben porque. Curiosamente este capítulo lo planee hace dos semanas.-. Pero la uni no me dejaba escribir al igual que uno que otro problema financiero u de salud que me ataca…incluso ahora tengo gripa y estoy asi de…..ughh no quiero hacer nada -sigh- ….la vida es cruel… (?)

2.- La partes en la que Miku se pone de 'Uyy ¿Luka-sama quiere castigarme?' me parecen tan hilarantes y más bien están basados en…yah en algo que me dicen a mí. Tengo un amigo que siempre tiene que fastidiarme de ese modo, siempre diciendo ¿Quieres golpearme? ¡Me gusta que me golpees! Jajaja siempre me hace reir xD así que no sé, quería poner esa actitud aquí con Miku

3.- ¿Alguien más quiere hacerle un altar a Lily?

Jajaja creo que es todo, si no actualizo antes de navidad…ps…

¡FELICES FIESTAS DE UNA VEZ! XD

Y ya saben, si os gusto el capítulo, apreten al sensual, esponjoso y pachoncito botón de review y déjenme una opinión *w*

¡Me animan mucho enserio!

Bueno eso…

¡Kenat Fuera!


	4. El evento principal:¡Ve a por todas!

¡KENAAAAAAAT ESTA VIVAA! Solo quería aclarar eso.

¿Han escuchado eso de que en las vacaciones pierden la noción del tiempo? Bueno pues es mas que la pura verdad….siento que en un parpadear se fue mis días libres y ya mañana entro a la universidad –mátenme por favor(?)-

Tarde mucho esta vez ¿verdad? me siento pésima por eso…Sali de vacaciones mas tarde de lo que pensé y luego vinieron las fechas decembrinas…

Elsie: Nah Kamii-nee-sama ya admítelo, te dio la depresión y no sabias que escribir

Cállate Elsie ¬¬ …..bueno es verdad…no sabia ni por donde comenzar T.T

P-pero ese bloqueo paso….lo supere….demasiado bien…tanto que desde el viernes me puse a escribir un capitulo el doble de largo para disculparme con ustedes.

So…. Solo contestare reviews y los dejare leerse todo el rollo hermoso que escribí xD

**LukaMegurineVocaloid03****: **Oww que bueno que le dijiste que la amo :3 espero que en este tiempo de ausencia igual lo hayas hecho….espera¡¿Que le hiciste a Luka que?! D

**Akira Grit Akaku****:** Algo me dices que vas a amar este capítulo tanto como yo 8) YAAAAAAAAAAAY hoy Lily x Gumi para todos *u* al igual que negitoro, ha que hermoso…ya veremos... ya veremos…tu consideraras si Miku dio una buena impresión esta vez JAJAJA espero con ansias poder leer ese fic que mencionas.

**Avemari****:** Jajaja todos amaron la parte del triangulo xD ahora por desgracia yo lo aplico en la vida real de tanto trauma jaja que bueno que te guste la forma en que escribo :3 eso significa mucho para mi, la escritora de pacotilla (?) eh tardado mucho, lo siento pero se que este capitulo hara que me perdonen.

**Cheshire Megurine****:** Obvio el Karma existe y aplica hasta para nuestra querida Reina Luka jajaja creo que todos tienen un amigo que usa el tono pervertido y si no lo tienen…..es que el pervertido somos nosotros xDU

**Nelsykp****:** JAJAJAJ claro, acosar es una palabra muy fea, vamos a decirle "vigilar" y eso es muuuy normal (?) AJAJAJA tarde mucho esta ves D: pero espero que con este capítulo no me castigues ;u; aun quiero vivir…

**Kotobuki Meiko****:** Todo mundo amo ese chiste del triangulo xD lo se, hasta yo no lo olvido; me mato de risa al recordarlo y luego me ven como loca aquí u.u es que nadie me entiende (?) Bueno sinceramente hablando…nunca eh jugado un juego de citas :IMPAKTADOR: jaja asi que no podria recomendarte uno…sin embargo se de una web donde puedes encontrar varios para elegir y descargarlos en tu compu, ve al maestro google y escribe "taiyo-no-hana juegos otomes" y chan chaaaan!

**Alchemya****:** Jajajaja Keep calm and ¡TRIÁNGULO, TRIÁNGULO, TRIÁNGULO!, lo juro, ese va a ser mi mejor chiste de toda la vida xD Me alegra que le guste mi fic sensei :33 no se si puse mucha parte Gamer esta vez…pero bueno…yo voy a seguir esforzándome para que historia siga siendo divertida a su manera. Bueno con lo de nombre eh…hmmmm intentare una vez mas… ¿Lizbett? Leí eso en un lado y sonaba parecido asi que bueno…ya me dirás si atine. JAJAJAJAJ ¿enserio? xD quiero llamarme Mexico entonces, ok no. Bueno una pista de mi nombre….ve en tu mapamundi, los países de Africa (? Es enserio xD) ahora el segundo nombre nunca lo adivinaras xD en fin. Espero que se la haya pasado bien al menos en año nuevo.

**Fersi Lovedeath****:** El amor nos hace masoquistas (? Bueno a Miku. Oh…el fic se me ocurrio pensando que amo mucho a Luka y que si fuera real pero con esta personalidad, seria dificil decidirme si amarla o no(? Y mi secreto es que estoy loca u.u nah, mentis, pienso muchas cosas asi que yo solo escribo lo viene en mi mente, lo que a mi parecer seria épico, gracioso u raro (si eso, o en realidad no te quiero contar el secreto(?) Hmmm realmente antes no shippeaba al Lily y Gumi, pero al empezar a leer fics aca, me empezo a gustar asi que creo que mas bien fui influenciada por los autores que hicieron que me gustara xD oh…sobre Ace Attorney, un amigo fue el que me lo recomendó…me dijo: "Por este juego me quise volver abogado" asi que bueno xD asi lo conoci.

**Laabii262****:** Todos amando el chiste del triangulo, enserio me alegro porque crei que nadie le entendería xD uuuy la cita de estas 4….bueno, bueno veremos si te gusta :3 jajaja ¿Cómo que 'con Kenat-san nunca se sabe'? ¿Qué tratan de decirme eh? Hieren mi kokoro (?) ok no xD

**Marilinn****:** ¡Hey! :D Asi se dice xD, Miku avanza, no muchos se dan cuenta de eso, pero ella se esta esforzando…a su modo… tarde demasiado que me siento tal mal…pero para recompensarlo como eh dicho…va a ser una grandiosa cita y larga xD solo por reviews como el tuyo que realmente esperan eso(: si, descanse demasiado pero es hora de volver…¡Espero te agrade el capitulo!

**RO89****:** JAJAJAJAJAJ "La citaaaa la ciiitaaaa ehhh...embriaga a luka y q miku se aprovech xD" caray como no lei eso antes y lo escribia xD jajaja no se como no se me ocurrio jajaja muy buena, pues no la embriague pero a ver que te parece lo que pasara.

**Russell Len Karters Kagamine****:** El estúpido y sensual amor de Miku tiene que triunfar 8) o moriré quemada por lectores que me odien O.o jajaja me alegra que te guste mi fic :3 y yah, no escribo tan bien pero bueno….todo se puede lograr proponiéndoselo :D Espero te guste el capitulo.

**Anialexa****: **Me encanta que adoraran lo del triangulo xD ese es el éxito mas grande de mi vida(? Ah ok no. La mayoría ama a Luka aunque sea asi….creo que no eres la única masoquista(?) JAJAJAJ me alegra que le haya dado una buena combinación a esta historia (: espero que en este capitulo lo haya seguido manteniendo xD

ACABE :D –se tira en la cama-

Elsie: si es cansado ¿Por qué lo haces Kamii-nee-sama?

Porque es de los pocos placeres que uno tiene aquí xD Me es muy divertido leer sus opiniones.

En fin

ANOTACIONES:

Dialogo

" " Pensamientos

*Aclaraciones al final

Disfrute de la lectura y perdone las faltas de ortografía~

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen me pertenecen….porque….porque a decir verdad no les gustaria a ustedes que a Kenat le pertenecieran xD

* * *

.

.

.

.

_._

_¿A dónde iremos hoy?_

-A donde tú gustes...

_¿Te importaría si tomo tu mano?_

-Me encantaría.

_Eres la mejor Miku-san_

-Jeje...-una risa extraña salió de ella y se acomodó los anteojos nerviosa- S-solo puedo ser mejor por ti...-

"Miku-san... ¿Podrías bes-"

PAM! La puerta cayó...

"No otra vez"

-¡MIKU ANIMAAAAAAAAL! ¡TUS SUPER GENIALOSAS AMIGAS/ PADRES HAN LLEGADO PARA SALVARTE EL TRASERO!-

-¡No Rin! ¡No prendas la lu- aaarg - enseguida se escondió entre sus sabanas irritada- ¡demonios! ¡No puedes dejarme ni un solo día terminar bien mis partidas!-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Así es como tratas a tu padre cuando te va ayudar?! ¡Gumi dile algo a tu hija ingrata!-

-Miku, no le faltes el respeto a Rin- le reprendió con voz tranquila la peliverde- ya sabes, es un padre muy estérico; tal vez se le viene la andropausia-

-¡GUMI! ¡¿Que yo que?!-

- Vale, vale, ¿Que quieren ahora?-

-¡¿Como que queremos?! ¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Hemos venido ayudarte a vestirte para tu cita! Lo sé, se me ocurrió de repente, soy tan genial.-

-¡Fue idea mía! ¡No la tuya Rin!- reclamo la peliverde.

-Yo se lo dije primero a ella, así que yo soy el padre genial-

-¿Qué demonios pasa con Rin?-

-Haa-suspiro desganada- Oí que alguien le dijo 'Aguafiestas' y desde entonces está actuando así-

-¡Estúpida gente! ¡No sabe nada! Ahh no entienden mi genialidad - se sentó en la cama y tomo una revista para empezar a hojearla desinteresada- Aguafiestas su abuela.-

-También oí que esa persona desapareció -le susurró al oído-

-Que miedo...- le miro con temor, ¿A quién demonios se le hubiera ocurrido decirle tal cosa? Digo ¿Quien en su sano juicio se metería con Rin? BRRR sacudió la cabeza- No nos desviemos del tema, ¿Dijeron que venían a ayudarme a vestirme? - sus amigas asintieron- Que lindas...pero no se les paso el pequeño detalle de que... ¡Aún falta. 4 horas para la cita!

-¿No eres tú la que siempre dice que 'en las conquistas siempre hay que planearlo todo desde antes'? o no sé qué tontería-

-Pues sí...-

-¿Entonces...?-

-Estoy planeando...-

-Jugar los juegos de Ruka no cuentan como planear -

-Pero...-

-Pfff tenemos mucho que hacer, Gumi viste a esta chica-

-Pero...-

-¿Que? Se supone que las dos la íbamos a ayudar, ¡Levanta tu trasero y ayúdame!-

-Estoy supervisando desde aquí, tu sigue adelante, pff ser un buen padre es agotador, Miku ¿Me traes un refresco?-

- ¡Te robas mis ideas y luego ni me ayudas! ¡Bien! ¡No te necesito! Tranquila Miku, Mama te hará lucir bella - se dirigió a su armario mientras la susodicha miraba atónita, ¿Porque carajos se les da por meterse a su casa sin previo aviso? Claro, y rompiendo puertas, debería empezar a considerar darles una llave...o poner cercas eléctricas...tal vez eso funcionaria - ¡Aquí esta! ¿Ves? Esta falda quedaría preciosa en ti -

-¿De dónde demonios salió eso?- en un armario lleno de pantalones, una falda debía ser un ítem perdido; más bien en este momento Miku debería recordar...

-De tu armario por supuesto, te la regale en tu cumpleaños pasado y dijiste que estaba perdida-

Que las madres siempre encuentran todo. "Mierda, debi quemarla cuando pude"

- Es que...como que una falda...-

-¡Oh great! ¡Una mini-falda! ¡¿Enserio Gumi?!-

-¿Y ahora que Rin?- la miro molesta

-Nada, nada. Solo digo si la quieres mandar vestida como una cualquiera en su primera cita ¡¿Porque no simplemente la mandas desnuda a Luka y ya?!-

-Yo le compre esa mini-falda... ¿Estas insinuando que tengo gustos y me visto por una cualquiera?-

-Chicas...-

-Yo no estoy insinuando nada, solo estoy dando mi opinión, es la primera cita de mi pequeña y yo solo quiero ayudarla-

-Chicas...-

-¿Ayudarla? ¡Te sentaste a flojear! ¡Como siempre yo soy la que hace el trabajo duro y nada te parece! Pero ¿Sabes por qué lo hago? ¡Por mi pequeña que es lo más importante!- empezó un llanto fingido

-Chicas...-

-¡MIKU, CALLATE! -Gritaron al unísono- ¿No ves que estamos hablando algo importante?- termino Rin.

-'Estábamos' con lo que a mí respecta, ¡Ya no hay nada más que discutir! Soy la madre y yo la visto como se me pegue la gana-

-En primer lugar ¡¿Porque razones eres tú la madre?!- reclamo la Kagamine molesta.

-¿Razones? Oh bien pues te las diré,- la chica peliverde empezo a enumerar con los dedos- soy la madre porque... Soy lista, amable, cariñosa, humilde…

Y porque tengo dos grandes razones para serlo -inflo el pecho con orgullo-

-Pffft ¡No son tan grandes! ¡Puedo conseguir un par mejor!-

-¡Hija de...! ¡Quiero el divorcio!-

-¿Para qué eh? ¿Para qué te pague pensión y te la gastes con Lily verdad? Lo sé, me engañas con ella ¡solo porque tiene dos razones mejores que las mías!-

Y a la peliverde se le subieron los colores a la cabeza- Maldita Rin, ¡Ven aquí! ¡No huyas!-

Mientras tanto la peliaqua renegaba en su mente…"¡¿Solo para eso interrumpieron mis juegos?!"

Esto iba a llevar tiempo...

Oww Lily 'me gustaría ser el lápiz que muerdes' Grrr- se burlo la rubia

-¡Me estabas espiando!-

Mucho tiempo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Los odio a todos"

Se estiro la falda lo más que pudo, sentía sus piernas tiritar, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de prenda... se acomodó el escote...de nuevo se sentía raro andar sin su sudadera...

"Quiero otro skin, quiero otro skin, quiero otro skin*" lloriqueo mentalmente.

-Tranquila Miku, te ves bien- sonrió tranquilizante Gumi, hacía poco que habían llegado a la plaza principal y ya se quería ir a casa con su amada PFP...pero Rin se lo había guardado y ahora tendría que esperar

"Oh vamos Hatsune. Recuerda porque estas aquí"

"R-luka-sama" la imagen de la bella pelirosa apareció en su mente.

_Los eventos son indispensables para una conquista, son los que te hacen ganar más puntos de amor__- _Keima-sensei le aconsejo en su cabeza y ella solo asintió.

"Esta vez no lo voy a echar a perder"

-¡Hey! ¡Gumi, Miku aqui! - desde lo lejos una rubia alzo la mano y les grito entusiasta, detrás de ella estaba una pelirosa sonriente aunque sabía que detrás de esa, estaba una cara que decía 'me las pagaras'; trago saliva nerviosa...tal vez esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó...

-Woow Miku, ¡Luces genial! ¿Verdad Luka?-

-Oh si, por supuesto...- su amiga simplemente volteo la mirada desinteresada.

-Gumi te ayudo en el look ¿Eh? La verdad es que luces bastante linda hoy - la peliaqua se sonrojo ante tal cumplido...y es que para ella las palabras 'bastante linda' era algo nuevo.

-Ejeem- Gumi carraspeo tratando de llamar su atención.

-Por supuesto Gumi tu igual luces preciosa...es decir siempre jeje -rio nerviosa- bueno chicas lindas, ya estamos aquí. ¿Que deberíamos ver?-

-Tal vez deberíamos comenzar yendo a mirar en las tiendas de ropas...- sugirió la ojiverde.

-Eso suena bien, ¿No Luka?

-Por supuesto Lily, ya quiero ver que agregar más a mi armario- fingió una sonrisa.

-Ya, pues vamos allá- señalo a la tienda llena de vestidos, blusas, faldas, etc- la ropa de ahí es muy linda y a buen precio; perfecto para nosotras ¿No es así Miku linda?

-Hai- asintió sonriente y todas empezaron a entrar, cada quien por su lado viendo lo que más le atraía.

"Estúpida Lily y su 'Miku linda' 'bastante linda' por favooor, -volteo a mirar de reojo a la peliaqua- solo se le ven un poco más las piernas… torneadas...-sacudió con la cabeza- brrr tonterías, no sé porque Lily hace gran escándalo; solo se cambió un poco y aunque se cambia la apariencia siempre seguirá siendo la otaku pervertida lesbiana que es… Ja, en cambio yo, por favor, siempre luzco fabulosa; y hoy no es la excepción, por supuesto no me estoy poniendo linda por esa tipa ni porque Lily me obligo, es obvio que Luka Megurine siempre tiene que lucir como una Reina porque lo es, esos pobre plebeyos deberían sentirse agraciados de disfrutar de la bella vista que les ofrezco"

-¿Luka? - la voz de la rubia, interrumpió su monologo mental-

-¿Ah? - parpadeo varias veces- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Parecías perdida...emm, oh sí. Mira, pruébate estas blusas, te encantaran -

-Ya, pero Lily...- y no pudo continuar porque fue empujada hacia dentro del probador-

-Te apuesto a que te gustaran-

-suspiro- Vale...-

Por otro lado Miku caminaba alrededor de la tienda, mirando entre las distintas prendas...

"¿Que cuesta qué? ¡Con este dinero podría comprarme 3 skins de colegiala para Ruka! ¡Esto debe ser una estafa! ¡El mundo real es caro! Oh...la sección de lencería...- miro hacia las diminutas prendas alrededor- aunque si R-Luka usara esto valdría por cada yen que gaste jejeje" - un hilito de sangre salió de su nariz...

-Despierta pervertida- su amiga le golpeó la cabeza- deja de fantasear.-

-No estaba fantaseando -se limpió la nariz mientras Gumi la veía seria- ok, ok, si , tal vez un poco; pero tu igual lo hiciste pensando en Lily y no lo vas a negar-

-E-eso es...diferente…ahh, ¡No desviemos del tema! ¡Estamos aquí por ti y Luka! ¿Viste que la nueva ropa te favorece?-

Miku bajo la mirada sonrojada...-Yah, pero no sé si a ella le llame mucho la atención...es decir...-

-Ahh que rayos. Apuesto a que sí, vamos a seguir intentando con eso; mientras tanto...-deposito unas prendas en sus manos - mira el probador esta al fondo, ve y pruébate estos.-

-Está bien...solo lo hago por el bien de la conquista-

-Ahaja, ahaja, tú entra...- y la chica desapareció tras la puerta- de veras que esta chica...-

-Bien hecho Gumi - alguien le tomo de la mano de repente – es nuestro turno de desaparecer...-

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Lily?! - fue arrastrada lejos de la tienda por la rubia, aunque antes de salir alcanzo a escuchar un golpe sordo y un grito de '¡Pervertida!' que podría jurar que se parecía a la voz de Luka... ¿Sería que...? Argg no. -A-alto, Lily alto. - se detuvo jadeante-

-Haaa haa creo que ya estamos bastante lejos- se apoyó en sus rodillas cansada.-

-Haaa ¿Q-que fue eso? -

-Ah jajaja, oh vamos, tu también querías dejarlas a solas- se levantó entusiasta, rodeo a la peliverde por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella- era mejor separarnos de ellas ¿O no? - sintiendo su aliento en la cara, solo podía sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa .

-Ughh y-yo-

-Además...si no nos íbamos pronto Luka seguiría enfadada- soltó su agarre de la chica y se acomodó el cabello-

-¿Que?-

-Ya sabes, no soy ingenua; vi el ceño fruncido de Luka al salir, seguro estaba pensando en algo como 'Estupida lily, no me dejas estar a solas con Miku bla bla' jajaja por eso me quite-

-Lily en realidad creo que...-

-Desde lo de su hermana ha estado suprimiéndose...asi que realmente espero que este siendo una buena amiga, ella es mi mejor amiga y daría todo para que vuelva a enamorarse...ella se lo merece -sonrió tan dulcemente, hablando de esa forma tan delicada como cuando una hermana mayor habla con orgullo de su hermana menor- oh perdón, ¿Decías algo?-

"Ahhhh su sonrisa, su sonrisa...mira como destellan esos ojos, joder, que linda..." -eh...nada, nada.-

-Jajaja bueno, ¿Qué hacemos ahora preciosa? Necesitamos permanecer un perfil bajo...-

"Preciosa...preciosa" - eh... ¿Q-que tal si entramos al cine? Dicen que hay una peli de terror muy buena y bueno...si quieres...-

-¿De terror eh? Me parece bien solo si prometes que me abrazaras cuando tenga miedo...- guiño un ojo coqueta y de nuevo el corazón de Gumi empezó a latir a lo loco...-

-Eh…ehh…yo-

-Solo bromeo jaja ¿Entramos? - entrelazo sus manos con las de ella y empezó a caminar tarareando contenta...

Oh Gumi seguro ahora te sientes en el cielo...

"Lo siento Miku, de ahora en adelante te toca a ti ir por tu cuenta."

* * *

.

.

.

Se acomodó los lentes oscuros y la gabardina, se movió con cautela para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia...y es que quien se daría cuenta de...

-¿Que? ¡¿A dónde demonios se van esas?! Wait...wait... ¿Que? oh claro Gumi, ¡Deja que 'sonrisa bonita' te haga olvidar tu principal objetivo! Se suponía que estabas aquí para ayudar a Miku, mala madre...-camino de vuelta a la tienda de ropa de donde había salido corriendo- haaa por esa razón estoy aquí, por supuesto...¡La súper espía Kagamine al rescate! No sé qué harían sin mí esas bobas. -

Si, podría ser lo que sea u ocultarlo, pero ella mas que nadie se preocupaba por sus dos pequeñas idiotas...solo por eso las había estado siguiendo desde el inicio...viendo como Miku babeaba por la peligrosa pensando en cosas pervertidas de seguro, y como está solo le fruncía el ceño...aunque hubo un momento...en la que Rin creyó apreciar algo más en esa mirada, bueno tal vez solo estaba delirando...por otro lado veía que a su amiga peliverde le iba mucho mejor, era muy obvio que esos coqueteos entre esas dos chicas no eran solo un juego...

Si, ella estaba aquí supervisando todo.

-¡Eres una maldita pervertida!- una muy molesta pelirosa salio de la tienda mientras era seguida de su amiga quien se sobaba la mejilla- p-pero Luka...-

"¡Ay Miku! ¿En la habrás cagado ahora?"

Supervisar o ver como lo echan a perder, es casi lo mismo.

-¡Mierda, se mueven! Es hora d.. ahhh- sintió que alguien le jalaba de la gabardina y volteo la mirada hacia el...o mejor dicho la causante.-

-Etto...Detective-san - una chica de su misma edad, pelinegra con cabello atado en una coleta estaba delante de ella bastante nerviosa-

-Espía...-le corrigió.

-P-pero los espías se visten de negro...-

-Los espías se pueden vestir como sea, porque se tiene que ocultar y... argg ¿Porque estoy discutiendo contigo esto? Pff-

-Porque yo te dije Detective-san y tu dijiste que...-

-Basta- la corto la rubia- Ya dime ¿Qué quieres?-

-D-detective-san, y-yo estaba caminando tranquila a lado de él y...y de repente… me topé con una juguetería que tenía muchos carros de bombero de juguetes. ¡Vendian hasta el atuendo de bomberos! ¡Waaaa era tan lindo! Quiero comprarme uno pero vi que me faltaba dinero para comprarlo entonces...-

-Al grano-

-Waaa - Sus orbes morados empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas- ¡Voltee y ya no estaba nii-sama! ¡Ayúdame a encontrar a Nii-sama!-

-Escúchame niña, yo no sé dónde está tu hermano, ya estas bastante grande para encontrarlo tu sola...-

-P-pero Nii-sama- empezó a lloriquear de nuevo- ¡Quiero a mi Nii-sama! ¡Devuélvemelo detective-san! -

La gente a su alrededor empezó a murmurar cosas como '¡Pobre chica! 'La hizo llorar' Genial, un escándalo justo cuando quería evitárselo, agito las manos desesperada- Shh shh shh ok, ok, te ayudare a encontrar a tu Nii-sama pero callate-

-A-arigato detective-san - limpio sus lágrimas con su harogomo rosado- vera mi Nii-sama es alto, castaño, con lentes y lleva un vestido pomposo-

-¿Que carajos? ¿Vestido? Creo que lo que estás buscando es a tu 'onee-sama'...-

-No, no, él es Nii-sama, mira tengo un dibujo de él -saco de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel con un dibujo...bueno, un dibujo digno de un niño de kínder- ¿Ves? También le dibuje su PFP, porque Nii-sama siempre anda con eso...-

-Ahaja..."¿A quién me recuerda? Pfft" -miro hacia lo lejos en que las dos figuras casi ya se perdían de su vista - " Argg a este paso las perderé, ahh piensa rápido. Emm claro si..."-Mira emmmm ¿Tu…?

-Elusia de Lute Ima*, puedes decirme Elsie.-

-Claro. Elsie-chan, emm vamos por este lado...me pareció ver a un 'Nii-sama' parecido al que describiste-

-¿Enserio? Si, si ¡Vamos!-

-Pero vamos a ir de encubierto ¿Dale? Asi Nii-sama no nos descubre y le damos una sorpresa ¿Si?-

-Haaai, -asintió efusivamente-

Rin suspiro aliviada...haaa

-¡Nii-samaaaa!- Empezó a gritar entusiasmada la chica- ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Prepárate porque detective -san y yo te daremos una sorpresa!-

Se llevó la mano a la cara...

"Haaa ¿Porque a mí?"

* * *

.

.

.

-¡Aléjate!-

-Oh vamos Luka-sama, ¡Ya te pedí perdón! ¡Te juro que no fue mi intención!-

-Claro, solo entraste por descuido a mi probador… ¡Quien te crea!-

-Pero si eso es lo que paso… ¡Lo juro!...yo no quería ver tu sexy sostén negro- recibió una mirada asesina de su acompañante - bueno, bueno sé que no suena tan bien cuando yo lo digo ¡Pero es verdad! ¡Créeme!-

-¡Te creerá tu abuela! Mejor apúrate a buscar a Lily y cállate-

-No las encontraras... ellas han ido a divertirse por su propio lado. ¿Porque no hacemos nosotras lo mismo Luka-sama?- intento tomar su mano desprevenida pero esta se la negó.

-Estúpida lily- maldijo por segunda vez en el día- vale, como ya estamos aquí; voy a aprovechar a ver si llego el disco que quería...- camino hacia la tienda de música siendo seguida por Miku -No dije que puedes acompañarme-

-Tampoco dijiste que no podía -saco la lengua traviesa- Así que... ¿Que buscamos R-Luka-sama?- empezó a mirar entre los escaparates algún disco que llamara su atención-

-Un disco que eh estado esperando desde hace mucho...es de...-

-¡Aquí esta!- dijeron al unísono mientras ambas sostenían un disco plateado- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú conoces a Kanon Nakagawa*?

-Haa... ¿Cómo puede una perdedora como tu conocer a Kanon? ¡Es decir yo soy su fan desde hace tiempo!-

-¡Hey! ¡No soy perdedora! Y bueno, la conozco porque tiene su propio Galge así que...-

-Argg para el rollo friki-

-Vale, vale, el caso es que me gusta mucho sus canciones y su voz así que bueno...la primera canción que escuche de ella fue _Happy crescent_ y se convirtio en mi favorita-

-Oh esa es mi favorita también...-la pelirosa empezo a cantar suavemente -Happy happy crescent un regalo feliz para ti~-

-Quiero que entiendas estos sentimientos, son solo para ti, un romance eterno…-Miku le siguió al igual que ella cantando con sentimiento.

-Happy happy crescent, Te doy todo a ti….-

-Te amo… ¿Cuándo terminara todo esto? Quiero que me abraces, Mi amor no correspondido…- Finalizo la peliaqua sonriente.- tienes una bella voz Luka-sama...-

-Eh...gracias...- miro hacia abajo tratando de esconder un pequeño rubor que podía sentir.

-Etto...yo tengo el dvd de su concierto en vivo...así que...si quieres algún día podrías ir a mi casa...-

-Oh sí, eso sería...-y regreso a la realidad- argg ¡Deja de confundirme Hatsune! ¡No uses a Kanon a tu favor!-

-¿Eh? Solo estaba tratando de ser amable... ¡Hey! ¡Luka-sama! ¡Espérame!-

La pelirosa compro su disco y salió corriendo del lugar

"¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? Seguro el clima me está afectando o no se" -se detuvo al sentir un olor delicioso provenir de la cafetería y su estómago le empezó a gruñir, ahora que lo recordaba no había podido comer nada por culpa de Lily quien la había sacado a rastras de su casa desde temprano- "haaa si, tal vez...lo que necesito es comida, no comer me afecta"

-Ahh - Miku llego a su lado- oh, tampoco te dejaron comer a ti ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un poco? - camino por el comedor mirando entre las opciones para degustar... "Bien, bien...ahora tengo que demostrarle a Luka que soy la mejor... ahora ¿Que quiere comer Luka?

_Revisa todos los patrones posibles_ -recordó Keima en su cabeza.

" Claro, claro a ella le gusta el atún así que...revisemos"

Opciones: [Tacos] [Sushi] [Pizza]

"Por otro lado….todo mundo ama los tacos"

_Idiota._

" Ok sensei, ya se, ¡No soy tan estúpida! "

-Ehh siéntate por aquí, iré por la comida ¿Si?-

-Como quieras- jugo con su cabello vanidosamente- apúrate...-

-Hai hai- se apresuró a la barra de sushi y compro la comida "No creo que sea bueno que la haga esperar más con el estómago vacío...bueno...la verdad no creo que sea bueno hacerla esperar en ningún sentido..."

-¿Que trajiste?-

-Negitoro...-

-¿Heee?- la miro confundida-

-Es atún y puerros, te gustara-

-¿Puerros? ¿Esa cosa verde? Es tan iuugh-

-¡Hey que te pasa! Los puerros son...

_Piensa bien tus respuestas si no quieres mandarte a un callejon sin salida _

[Los puerros son mejor que tu atún]

[Son bastante saludables]

[Solo trágate el negatorio y ya]

-Son...saludables...y tener una buena salud es indispensable para una princesa como tu Luka-sama-

La pelirosa miro por un rato la comida..."Al parecer funciono" pensó Miku

-Supongo que sí...pero esa cosa- renegó de nuevo la chica

[Shut up and eat the food!]

[-Meterle un puerro a la boca y callarla- ]

[-Engañarla y seducirla-]

-Oh vamos Luka-sama, no me diga que la gran Megurine se rinde ante un vegetal... ¡Qué mal!-

-No me rindo ante nada, idiota; solo estoy diciendo que es raro...no que no lo comeré, además si tiene atún no import- fue callada por el pedazo de negitoro que le habían metido a la boca-

-¿Ves Luka-sama? No sabía tan mal-

La chica pelirosa trago con esfuerzo, igual sabia bastante bien...pero aun así...- ahora ¿Quieres que te limpie con mi lengua o...?-

-Idiota - y recibió un golpe...

"Ok, opción equivocada"

* * *

.

.

.

-Ja' que porquería de peli, ni dio miedo-

-Te la pasaste gritando toda la película gumi...-

Se derrumbó -Waaa lo admito, fue horrible Lily, ¡No volveré a abrir un armario nunca en mi vida! -

-Ya va, estas exagerando, solo es una película...-

-Una película que casi me mata del miedo- claro...casi...porque a decir verdad era todo lo contrario, ella disfrutaba de ese tipo de películas pero...

-Claro, me di cuenta cuando te refugiaste en mis brazos a cada rato; no pensé que fueras tan miedosa...- pero por supuesto, no podía perder la oportunidad de abrazar a la rubia.

-Pues sí, ese tipo de películas sacan ese lado de mi-

-Oh wow, ¿Que otro lado me ocultaras?-sonrió picara logrando uno que otro sonrojo por parte de la peliverde

-ehh b-bueno yo...-

-So, ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado? ¿O me dirás que le tienes miedo al helado?-

-Jajaja muy graciosa-hizo un mohín molesta.-Ya no quiero nada.

-Oh vamos nadie se resiste a un helado de chocolate...además si te da miedo que él te ataque, yo lo eliminare con mi lengua- bromeo y saco su lengua coqueta mientras Gumi estaba teniendo ya una imagen gráfica pero muy diferente a lo que Lily proponía...- ¡Hey! ¡Princesa despierta! O acaso quieres que rompa el hechizo con un...-

La peliverde se limpió rápido la baba -¡B-bien! ¡Vamos por helado!-

Oh de lo que te pierdes por estar dentro del mundo de las fantasías...

* * *

.

.

.

-Prepárense para los problemas- la persona de lentes empezó a gritar.

-Y más vale que teman- prosiguió su acompañante pelinegra

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación-

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-

-Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas-

-¡Rin!-

-¡Elsie!-

-¡El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!-

-¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luch.. ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?! ¡Elsie idiota! ¡Es tu culpa!-

-¿Ehhh? Yo solo dije que si sabias como iba...-hizo un mohin- ¡No necesito ese tipo de maltratos! ¡Quiero a mi nii-sama! Dijiste que estaba por el cine, por el comedor, ¡Y no estaba! Detective-san encuentre a mí nii -fue callada por una mano.

-Nii-sama, si ya se. Es que el...em es difícil de encontrar...-

-¿Quieres que te muestre el dibujo otra vez?- dijo curiosa.

-Ehh no. -"Mierda, ¿Dónde se metieron esas? Y luego esta Gumi que se fue a quien sabe dónde" -volteo a buscarlas entre la multitud y nada - Haaa lo mejor será irme a casa -suspiro- vamos elsie, busquemos a tu hermano u hermana, lo que sea... ¿Elsie?- Miro de nuevo a todos lados pero la chica había desaparecido...

- ¡¿Que acaso hoy se me pierden todos?!.-

* * *

-¿Te gusto el almuerzo?-

-Estaba pasable así que no te emociones...-

-¿Ehhhh? ¡Pero bien que lo disfrutaste! ¡Pediste otro más!-

-Solo porque tenía mucha hambre, así que no te ilusiones-suspiro- mira Hatsune, podrías dejar de perseguirme... ¿Hatsune? - pero la pregunta fue en vano por que la peliaqua se había teletransportado al escaparate de una tienda de...

-¿Videojuegos? Tenía que ser, ¿Ignorarme por eso? Me las pagar- y de repente un abrazo repentino le paro "What?"

-¡Kanon-chan! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo que ni te reconozco! ¿Desde cuándo te creció tanto el cabello? Oye... ¿De casualidad no has visto a Nii-sama?

-Suéltame...-

-¿Ehhh?-

-Te pido amablemente que me sueltes o te arranco los brazos-sonrió de forma amable-asesina esperen…¿Eso existe?-

-Waaa ¡Tú no eres Kanon-chan! ¡Gomenasaaai! ¡Gomenasaaai! -las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

"¿Kanon? Sera que se referia a….. no imposible, una niñata como esta no puede conocer a alguien tan importante como Kanon Nakagawa" -Suspiro- Vale. Te perdono, pero no llores; ya suficiente tengo que aguantar el día de hoy- miro hacia la chica peliaqua que ahora platicaba animadamente con una chica castaña "¡¿De dónde salió esa?!"

-Ya perdí también a detective-san, ne copia de Kanon-chan ¿Me ayudas a encontrar a Nii-sama? Tengo un retrato de cómo es -saco de nuevo, el pedazo de papel-

-Ahaja, ahaja - contestaba desinteresada mientras miraba a ambas chicas sonriendo y charlando-

-¡Copia de Kanon-chan! ¡Hazme caso! –

Y mientras Luka tenía que soportar los gritos de la extraña, Miku parecia estar en una situación muy contraria….

La verdad es que venía peleando con Luka pero al pasar por la tienda de videojuegos no pudo evitar acercarse curiosa para ver que habia de nuevo…hace tiempo que no se compraba nada nuevo y el lugar le pedia a gritos minimo revisar sus novedades…

-¡Oh dios! ¡Salio la nueva versión de _Roman dating_! Me pregunto si aparecerá _Kim_ ahora….o...-

-Es bastante malo esta versión, no te la recomiendo- alguien dijo de repente

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dirigió su mirada hacia su nuevo acompañante, ante ella estaba una linda chica castaña con anteojos y un vestido con holanes…"Que linda…"

-Ya lo jugué, la heroína sigue el mismo patrón, la misma apariencia, nada nuevo aparte siguen poniendo a la conquista como un juego de niños, realmente no vale la pena; si vas a comprar que sea algo sea difícil y un verdadero reto, algo como _Snow Sakura _te bastara-

-G-gracias por la recomendación – "Linda y lista, la perfecta combinación"- Emm es la primera vez que….que veo que una chica aparte de mi sepa tanto de Galges…-

-Oh, eso es porque las demás no saben apreciar las bellezas de las chicas 2-D; deberían aprender de ellas, son perfectas…-

-Yo…yo creo que hay chicas reales…bastante lindas – volteo a ver a la pelirosa quien discutia con una pelinegra.

La castaña siguió su mirada y cayó en cuenta de lo que quería decir - ¿Enamorada?-

-S-sí, pero no es correspondido…-

-Aun.- sonrió- El corazón de una chica siempre es difícil.-

-Yah, pero esta parece imposible…-

-Ninguna conquista es imposible…solo recuerda que los verdaderos jugadores solo jugamos en modo leyenda, arriésgate que valdrá la pena, todo saldrá bien. -

Rio por el comentario "Modo leyenda…" – Jaja ¿Cómo tú, un extraña puede estar tan segura de eso?-

-Porque -se acomodó los lentes y sonrió – yo puedo ver el final.-

-¿Ah?-

-¡Kami-nii-sama! ¡Aquí estas! – La chica que había estado platicando con Luka llego de repente y abrazo con fuerza a la castaña - ¡Pense que te habia perdido por siempre!- lloriqueo infantilmente

-Elsie idiota, te dije que vendría a la tienda de videojuegos y que me vieras aquí…-

-¿Are? – Paro de repente- Se me olvido…- se dio un pequeño golpecillo en la cabeza.

"Si que es una idiota" La pelirosa se acercó también al lugar.

-Me lo imagine….vamos a casa, me estoy cansando del vestido-

-Haaaai, Haaai- sonrio- Gracias por ayudarme Copia de Kanon-chan.-

-Me llamo Luka, tu niña idi…ah solo olvídalo.-

-Ojala pudiera despedirme de Detective-san – se llevó la mano pensativa- me pregunto qué paso con él, bueno ni modos. Gracias por todo.-

-Si, si, solo vete…- le corto la Megurine.

-Vamos Elsie.- le apuro la castaña

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡M-me llamo Miku! Lo que quiero decir es que… te vas y no se tu nombre –

-Keima…puedes llamarme Keima.-

"¡¿Keima?! ¿Qué no Sensei era hombre? ¡No! ¡No puede ser! Seguro solo es una rara coincidencia"

-E-entonces Keima-chan….etto…tal vez podríamos reunirnos algún día y hablar sobre Galges y Otomes….-

-Suena bien, puedes encontrarme en esta tienda; casi siempre ando aquí….bueno, nos vemos…hasta luego Miku-chan.-

Y esas dos figuras empezaron a caminar hasta perderse en la distancia…

-Kami-nii-sama creo que deberíamos investigar a esa chica pelirosa, mi sensor no sono, pero seguro tiene algo parecido a un espíritu prófugo…era muy extraña, deberías ir y…-

-No Elsie, esa no es nuestra conquista… Esa heroína ya tiene un Player*….-

-¿Eh? ¡De nuevo términos que no entiendo!-

-Solo callate y llévame volando a casa, estos tacones me están matando.

-¡Kami-nii-sama eres cruel!-

"Suerte con tu 'Reina', Miku-chan"

¿Sera que dios todo lo sabe?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Plaza, Cine, helado y Lily….para la peliverde esa podría ser la perfecta combinación que podia existir.

Su corazón se aceleraba con solo tenerla de la mano, con solo oir su voz…

-Así que, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela princesa-

Lástima que todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y ella tendría que despedirse de Lily, ¡Maldita sea su casa que no estaba más lejos! Si no fuera así, ella no estaría a estar hora bajo el umbral de su puerta despidiéndose más rápido de lo que pensaba.

-¡L-lily!-

-¿Si?-

-Etto….cuídate en el camino a casa…-

-Sonrio- Por supuesto, tranquila ningún mounstro me va a atacar camino hacia la estación jajaja-

-¡Deja de burlarte! – puso un puchero infantil, normalmente ella era la que hacia las bromas pero con la rubia siempre era el blanco de sus propias bromas

-Awww mira esos cachetes – tomo su cara entre sus manos y apretó las mejillas de la chica-

-Me lagtimag Ligly ¡Suegtame!-

-Jaja que linda….-dejo de hacer maldad y la miro felizmente, se acercó a su rostro delicadamente - Buenas noches Gumi, -

Un beso en la oscuridad, con la luna como testigo…eso podría ser lo más romántico que podría alguien tener.

-¿Gumi idiota? –una voz masculina desde la ventana grito - ¡Se que eres tu! ¡Te vi queriendo besuquearte con tu novia! *muack muack* ¿y sabes que hice? ¡Me compre ropa! Jajajaja que hermano mas genial soy jajajaja….¡Como sea! ¡Tengo hambre prepara algo para comer!-

"¡Date por muerto Gumiya!"

Por supuesto ese alguien no iba a ser ella.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que te persiga?- Miku corria agitada tras de ella, después de despedirse de la castaña, Luka habia empezado a caminar fuera del lugar sin explicación alguna hasta llegar a un vecindario bastante elegante y fino, casa grandes o mejor dichos mansiones eran parte del lugar…."Malditos ricos"

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras… -se paró de repente y volteo a verla - ¿Por qué no solo te largas? –

-No se supone que eso se haga en una cita.-

-¡Esto no es una cita! Y si lo fuera ¡Seria una pésima! ¡Se supone que tienes que ponerme atención a tu acompañante y no coquetear con extrañas!-

-¿Celosa? – Arqueo una ceja perpleja….eso sí que era raro.

-Claro que no idiota, solo te estoy dando consejos por si algún día llegas a salir con alguien de verdad, solo es mi como servicio comunitario para los pobres plebeyos como tú.

-Si…muy amable, bueno lo tendre en cuenta en nuestra próxima cita.-

-En primera no hay próxima, y en segunda no era una cita…solo era… ¡Una salida forzada!-

-Oh vamos Luka-sama, no digas eso, te divertiste...- su acompañante la miro furiosa -A-aunque sea por pocos momentos, pero lo hiciste. –

La pelirosa abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salio…

-Te juro que la próxima yo…-

-Suspiro- No, no próxima….solo vete a casa Miku, necesito descansar, fue un dia agitado.-

Miro al suelo deprimida "Te dije que era imposible"

_Arriésgate que valdrá la pena._

La tomo del hombro desprevenida –Buenas noches Luka-sama- y se acercó tímidamente a depositar un beso en su mejilla

Pero…

-Solo largat – Luka se volteo a gritarle en el momento equivocado dando como resultado que sus labios se encontraran por unos segundos…

5

4

3

2

1

-¡I-IDIOTA! ¡L-LARGATE LEJOS DE AQUÍ! – Escucho decir no sin antes recibir su merecido golpe- ¡N-NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR!-

_Arriésgate que valdrá la pena – _la frase de su amiga volvió a sonar en la cabeza.

"Sí que valió la pena je je " sonrió como idiota la chica que yacía en el suelo.

-¿PORQUE SONRIES IDIOTA? ¡N-NO TE HAGAS FALSAS ILUSIONES! ¡D-DEJA DE SONREIR, DEBERIAS EMPEZAR A CORRER ¡VOY A SOLTAR A MIS PERROS!

Ah….el amor que nos hace tan masoquistas.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

Skin: Tecnicamente como te lo diría Wikipedia y cito: "Piel en ingles o también llamado _theme_, _tema_ o tapiz, son una serie de elementos gráficos que, al aplicarse sobre un determinado software, modifican su apariencia externa." Osea fuera de todo ese choro xD es una nueva apariencia en este caso el vestuario de Miku jajajaja.

Elucia de lute ima: Mejor conocida como elsie, es la compañera de Keima…y…bueno los que se han visto el anime…saben sobre ella y la razon por la que Keima se travistió…si usted es una persona que no vio el anime, simplemente ignore el hecho, pues lo eh escrito de tal forma que todos lo puedan entender. –o eso creo-

Kanon Nakagawa: Es una idol pelirosa, del mismo anime que Keima….y Happy crecent en una de sus canciones…pueden buscarla en youtube para que vean que no miento –ademas la cancion es hermosa xD-

So….es todo…

:D tengo una sonrisa en mi cara justo en este momento xD dios, no puedo creer que lo acabe fue bastante largo, y pense en cortarle…..porque mis capítulos son como de 10 hojas o 13 a lo mucho….¡Y esto fue 18 hojas! Matenme x.x pero soy feliz….realmente feliz…pude incluir a Keima y a Elsie que era lo que más quería *u*

Adoro tanto a elsie –le jala los cachetes a la susodicha-

-Suegtame Kamii-neeg-sama-

Valeeeeeee, so ademas tanto el negitoro y el Lily x Gumi me encantaron….estaba pensando escribir el beso o no…y no lo iba a hacer…..pero bueno…un inocente beso de 5 segundos no mata a nadie xD (cof cof eso y no se verán otro de aquí a unos capitulos cof cof).

En fin…el siguiente capitulo no me excedere escribiendo xD esta vez quise hacerlo bien porque era una cita y bueno….aun asi….voy a seguir esforzándome para mantener la calidad de mi historia :3

Yah escribi mucho por hoy x.x me ire a descansar y dibujar un rato que no me eh acomodado nada en la mochila y mañana….TT_TT #EstupidaUni asi que bueno…aprieten el sensual y pachonso botón de review para decirle a la autora de esta cosa que les parecio xD enserio me hacen el dia con sus opiniones y sugerencias(:

Bueno… ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!


End file.
